Ain't Life a Joy
by CogitoErgoSumMachina
Summary: Murdoc's dead and has ended up, where else but Hell. Just one little hitch there, Murdoc is required to perform a set amount of service hours in order to receive that special little spot Satan has laid aside just for him. M/2D UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Uhm, let's see how to start… er… This is my first fic so please be gentle ok? And uhm, yeah no flaming either, if you could offer anything that would help my writing to become better that would be much appreciated, oh and yeah, of course I do not own Gorillaz. R&R

--

_Murdoc is king_

_Murdoc is dead_

_Murdoc is god_

_Trying to fit in_

If there was one thing 2D was sure about, it was that the lyrics scratched down in his notebook could not have been more true now. Well, the line about Murdoc being dead anyway. _'E was a king in some ways I 'spose…_ 2D thought. Of course the Swiss cheese brained singer was the one that had written the lyrics to begin with so of course he would think that.

He heard a rough knock to his door, he didn't need to hear more than one knock to know who it was, the drummers fist could easily reduce his door to splinters.

"Yea, Russ?" He said weakly, but loud enough so the drummer could hear him. "C'mon D, it's time to go." The drummer's deep voice came from behind the door. "Alroight, I'll be out in a minute." The singer heard Russle's footsteps recede. He wiped his eyes one last time and stuck the kerchief in the pocket of his suit.

_Time for the funeral…_ He squeezed his eyes together to keep the tears from coming back, he'd just now stopped crying and Russle was undoubtedly waiting in the geep with Noodle. 2D drew in a slow breath and released it. He strode from the large organ he had in his far wall to his bedside table. He popped open a pill bottle and downed two of the large white pills dry. With that, 2D put on his most indifferent face he could muster and walked out to the carpark.

As Russle sat there with the young guitarist, he couldn't help but feel sad. Yeah, the surly, foul, womanizing bassist was dead. But, Murdoc still had a way of weaseling and burning his way into your heart with that nasty venomous personality. Deep inside, he was glad the bassist was dead. Deeper inside, he missed him terribly already, sitting in the studio kitchen in his underwear throwing beer cans at 2D, calling him a fat sod, and just his general booze sodden behavior was already sorely missed.

Noticing 2D hadn't gotten his ass up to the geep yet, Russle pounded on the horn twice. "Where is he? I want to get this over with." Noodle, sitting in the back seat, frowned. Russle was frustrated with his friend's death and it clearly showed. She didn't speak though.

Murdoc had practically been her father, albeit a very drunken one, but still. She didn't think she would be able to hold back sobs if she allowed her mouth to open.

After another short interval of time, 2D trudged out into the carpark. His "indifferent" face, was the saddest attempt he had ever made at hiding his emotions, it looked totally crushed. Russle sighed upon seeing D's face. Murdoc had been so much to 2D in life. His savior, his hero, and of course his love. And now that Russle thought about it, it seemed so cruel that 2D was the one that had to deliver the eulogy at the funeral.

2D sat down in the shotgun seat of the geep and slumped back against the back rest. "Well… Let's get 'is over wif." He said broken. Russle put a tentative hand on the singer's shoulder before turning the key in the ignition and driving off to the funeral home.

Once at the home, 2D wandered around the rooms almost lost. He didn't dare go to Murdoc's open casket as much as he wanted to, he didn't want to see his best mate's face without hope of ever seeing those mismatched eyes open again. Instead he occupied himself with something equally as depressing, looking at some of the displays he had help throw together along with Russle, Noodle, and some of the unsavory people that Murdoc had known. There were so many people here. He hadn't known that so many people cared for Murdoc. Or perhaps they only said they knew him so they could get free food. It wouldn't have been the first time people had done it, hell, Murdoc had probably done it a few times for all 2D knew.

He managed a half smile at a picture of him and Murdoc, Noodle had taken the picture in an attempt to catch the two of them being civil to one another, unfortunately Murdoc found out about Noodle's presence and shoved 2D off the studio kitchen's couch with a face of surprise and anger. 2D's own face was quite funny as well, surprise, confusion and "oh shit" painted across it. 2D rubbed his forehead, remembering how his head collided with a counter about a second after the picture had been taken. Noodle had obviously done this one, it was a collection of Murdoc and pictures of 2D. There was, however, one picture of herself, she was sitting between the two men as they ignored each others presence in the kitchen at Kong.

He sighed and moved on to something different. Noodle, undoubtedly knew how he felt about Murdoc, how could she not? He confided his frustrations in Russle hadn't he? Russle always confided in Noodle since 2D wasn't the smartest guy there and Murdoc would just make fun of him, so of course he had told Noodle about it. 2D stopped at one of the more non-descript displays, he wasn't really looking at it though, he was too lost inside of his empty head.

"2D?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. The singer spun to see Damon and Jamie standing behind him. "Oh, it's you two, uh, hi." 2D said to the two men standing in front of him. They both had sympathetic looks on their faces. Jamie knew 2D very well and had assumptions about how 2D felt about Murdoc that indeed were true. Damon was a bit more oblivious to that sort of thing, also he didn't really care. He was here to mourn the loss of a friend and console the other band members, not examine relationships that could've been.

The three of them didn't really need to say anything, they all knew how sorry and depressed they were for their friend's death and words would've just made the meeting seem stupid. 2D hugged the both of them and buried his face in between the two. "I'm gunna miss 'im." He sobbed weakly into them. Jamie reached up and patted the singer's back, feeling a bit awkward. Damon, had nothing to offer as far as consolation, still feeling equally as awkward as Jamie.

Russle and Noodle stood around Murdoc's casket, his face calm and…. Dare they think it? Pleasant in death. "Stupid mother fucker." Russle mumbled. How the hell could he die on him so early? Come on, he was Murdoc wasn't he? He was now beginning to feel as angry at the bassist as he did with himself. Couldn't Murdoc've just stayed home that day and gotten drunk? Beaten up 2D a little maybe? But noooo, he needed sex, he needed drugs, he needed to be an idiot. He gritted his teeth, _Dumbass stupid mother fucker._

Noodle however, just prayed for Murdoc's soul, although, she didn't know what to exactly pray for him in the afterlife. He didn't want to go to heaven, but then again it was bad luck to wish someone to go to hell. But she wanted Murdoc to have what he wanted in the afterlife, which indeed was not to go to heaven, sigh, he was troublesome even in death.

About an hour later, 2D stood up front the decently sized congregation. He began to wring his hands, nervous about what he was about to say. He opened his mouth to talk, but words caught in his throat. Finally, he willed his words out. After several seconds, they came out easier.

"Muhdoc… Wasn't the best of men…" 2D started out. "… But, 'e was still a good man in some ways I s'pose… 'E saved me life ya know. 'E got Gorillaz together, 'e… 'E…" 2D paused for for a moment as he remembered the surly bassist in full. He bit his lower lip and continued on, trying to keep the quiver in his voice down to a minimum. "'M sure tha' Muhdoc 'as wronged all of us in many ways… But I always admired 'im. 'E nevah cared a wit about wot othah blokes foughta 'im ye? An' once 'e decided tha 'e was gonna do somefing 'e did it. An' …" 2D paused again, he thought about what he was about to do, he forced his tears back, which he really didn't want to do, he just wanted to break down and cry, but… He persevered and delivered the last of his dialogue. "Even if ya nevah liked 'im… Admit it, you're all still gonna miss 'im, 'e'll nevah be there ta make fings interestin' when they slow down, I loved 'im very much. Even wif all 'e did ta me. We'll all miss ya Muhdoc." With his job done, 2D left the room. Ignoring the whispers behind him. All he wanted was to be alone, all he wanted was to cry, all he wanted was the one thing he could never have hoped to have, and would certainly never have now.

Russle and Noodle looked to each other. Neither of them honestly thought that 2D was going to oust himself at the eulogy. They let the priest take over as they left the room after the singer. This didn't escape anyone's notice, but they were his friends and 2D needed comfort badly.

2D leaned up against the stall in the bathroom and cried. Sobs and tears shamelessly fell from him as he mourned for the loss of his best mate. He pounded his fist weakly against the wall of the bathroom, wondering why God had done this to him. Was it because he loved another man? Was it because the man he was in love with was a Satanist? Was it both? A headache began to pound in his head, drowning out these thoughts. Leaving him with nothing but agony. Agony of a lost love, and the agony of a medical pain. Sometimes 2D wondered why he bothered to keep living at all. _…Murdoc…_

"Uh, D…" Russle walked over to his friend who, upon Russle laying his hand upon, collapsed to the floor. "D!" He knelt down next to the half dead-seeming man. Noodle, not caring about the sign that clearly stated "MEN'S", rushed into the room. She too knelt down by the singer and attempted comfort. "2D-kun? Can you hear me?" She said lightly in his ear.

"Make it stop!!" 2D practically screamed, stop the headache, stop the pain in his chest, stop all this nonsense! Noodle benevolently stroked his blue hair. "It'll all be alright, I promise you." She tried to comfort. _Lies! Was all 2D's brain could make out of her now garbled seeming words, soon he wasn't even able to understand spoken words._

_The blue haired man's black eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out on the floor of the bathroom._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey its me again, expect the first few chapters to come quickly, as the story gets longer then expect for the chapters to be a bit further between. As always comments are appreciated :)

--

Murdoc had been sitting in that blasted eighty-nine degree waiting room for about three days now. If this was what Hell was going to be like he might as well have been sent to heaven with the rest of the goody two shoes of the world. Oh and damn what he wouldn't have done for a cigarette at that time. He was running his hands through his greasy, unkempt, black hair in a nervous fidget. _So far, me kickin' tha sodding bucket has given me nothing but grief and one helluva withdrawl._ He ground his nasty, sharp, green teeth together. When was it going to end?! He had spent his whole life following the teachings of his royal lowness and for what?! To spend three stupid days sitting in a goddamn waiting room when he was the only one here! _Unb-fuckin-lievable…_

"Mr. Niccals?" Murdoc's head shot up to a woman with blue skin, red hair, and horns. Wasn't that bad looking if you asked his twisted brain. "He'll be seeing you now." She turned towards the office she had just strolled out of. "Thanks love." Murdoc said as he heaved himself to his feet. He knew he wasn't going to be seeing the Devil himself, he still had formalities to go through.

"'Ello, mate." Murdoc said as he sat down in a chair positioned in front of a desk that had a lazy good-for-nothing demon sitting behind it. He didn't even look to Murdoc, he just sat there, smoking a cigarette and reading a magazine labeled "The Flaming Pick". Murdoc couldn't help but stare at the cigarette in the demon's mouth. He ran his long tongue over his chapped leathery lips in wanting. The demon's left eye strayed from the magazine as the other kept focused on the page. Then as quickly as it had left the page it returned to it.

"'Ey! I'm 'ere ta be admitted to this sodding plain of existence! Now stop reading your sodding news paper and let's get a move on before this place freezes over for Satan's sake!" He yelled, more frustrated with the cigarette the demon was now flauntingly rolling between his lips than anything else. The heat and the fact that he had been waiting for three days straight really didn't help his mood any.

The demon took a long drag on the cigarette before extinguishing it in an overflowing ashtray nearby. He threw the mag down to his desk and turned both his roaming red eyes to Murdoc. "Alright then Mr. Niccals. You want business eh?" The demon started ruffling its' black hair and yawning. "Here is your business then." The demon pulled out a huge folder and plopped it down on the desk.

Murdoc surveyed the folder with pride, it was quite large and quite obviously his. He'd done a lot of shit in his life and this was proof of it. He was only a tiny bit surprised and disappointed that it looked like nothing more than a truly overstuffed filing folder.

"It's quite impressive." The demon said pushing it to Murdoc so he could have a look at it. "I haven't seen so many sins racked up in one year of existence before. That's only three of your forty-two years in actuality. Damn, you really earned your spot down here." Murdoc gave a throaty laugh. "Whoy thank ye! I try, I really do. Say, eh, any chance of ewe givin' me onna those fags ya got oveah there?" The demon blinked and looked around the room. After a few minutes he gave Murdoc a questioning look. "Wot the bloody 'ell was that? I asked for a fag ya dumbarse not for ya ta inspect the whole goddamn room!" The demon once again looked at him questioningly, he was obviously an American demon. Murdoc gave a rough angry sigh. "A fuckin' cigarette ya wanker."

"Why didn't you say that at first? I thought you wanted a-"

"-Shut up an just give it ta me already!" Murdoc yelled, cutting the young demon off. He had reached the end of his wick and really needed a cigarette badly.

The demon pulled a green filtered cigarette from his pack and handed it to Murdoc over the desk. Murdoc snatched the fag from the demon's hand, nearly taking his fingers with him. He took the lighter from the demon roughly and lit up. Taking a long drag on the first cigarette he'd had in three days, it was pure, for lack of a better word, heaven.

Slowly, he let the smoke float out his nostrils and eventually he sighed the rest of the greeny smoke out his mouth. "Alright, let's get down ta business ye?" He offered, feeling worlds better now that he had something intoxicating inside of his system.

"Uhm, alright." The demon said slipping a pair of glasses onto his face and examining a paper. "First off, Mr. Niccals, welcome to Hell and processing, or in many peoples case they are one in the same." Murdoc grunted in acknowledgement, still mellowing out thanks to the rolled bit of tobacco and paper between his rough fingers.

"Moving along then. Anyway, you, have the easiest trip to a demonship I have ever dealt with in all honesty." Murdoc raised an eyebrow. "Demonship? Wot the bloody 'ell is tha?"

"It's sort of like citizenship, only demons can safely inhabit the lower reaches of Hell honestly, a regular human soul just incinerates instantly. Anyway, to gain a demonship, you usually have to serve a time in hell or serve time top-side working for us." Murdoc gave a thoughtful groan in the back of his throat. "So, wot do I 'ave ta do?" He said not wanting to work again so soon.

"Well, instead of doing something like signing away souls to the big man, you get to serve Haunting Hours. 3600 of them to be exact" The demon looked away from the paper in hand to Murdoc. "So, in other words, you get to go back to Earth for the next five months to serve time scaring the shit out of inhabitants of wherever you choose to haunt." Murdoc's face was a hodgepodge of different emotions, anger, excitement, curiosity, and exhaustion to name merely a few. "When do I get to go back?" He asked as the cigarette began to burn at its' filter and he stubbed it out.

"Soon as you are deemed ready for the trip… Which is now." The demon snapped his fingers. Murdoc's eyes shot open wide as he was enveloped in flames and taken back to the world of the living.

After Murdoc had left, the demons eyes half lidded in annoyance. "Annoying mother fucker." He said as he picked up his magazine and began reading once again. He slipped another of his green filtered cigarettes between his lips and began to smoke once again.

When 2D awoke, he was sprawled out on his bed with a melted ice pack to his forehead. His headache had reduced to a dull throbbing, but the pain in his chest refused to leave. He gave an emo sigh of depression and rolled onto his side, facing the wall that held his organ. _Woah…. I fink 'm hallucinatin' now…_ He thought as he saw a green hand with jagged, unkempt fingernails by his face. He blinked at it, still in a haze from his headache. He sighed, his body assuming it to be a hallucination of loneliness. He reached out to touch it. Finding that it was indeed solid, he swirled slow circles over the rough knuckles, now sure that he was still asleep. "Wot choo fink you're doin' faggot?" 2D's fingers stopped in their tracks at the voice. He blinked, he shouldn't be hearing that voice. He shouldn't ever be hearing it again… And yet he was…

2D shot up and stared directly at the deceased bassist. They stared at each other for a minute or two. "Agh!! Its' finally 'appened!!" 2D screamed, Murdoc stared at the distressed kid with a look of curiosity. "I've finally gone insane!! I always knew you'd be the one ta do it too Muds!" He screamed jumping up from the bed and pacing in a circle. "Wot choo talkin' about dullard?" Murdoc said glaring at him. Murdoc stood and walked over to the spasmodic singer and gripped him firmly about the shoulders. He smacked him clean across the face. 2D blinked at him with a look of horror in his eyes.

"I am insane! You're s'posed to be dead! I saw it! I saw your body in the casket! I know you're dead!" Stuart gripped his azure blue hair and began to pull at it. "Yea, so 'm dead, big whoop." Murdoc said grinding his fist into his opposite hand. "Fis is all a bad dream…" Tears nagged at the back of 2D's eyes, how he desperately wished it weren't true. "You ain't real."

Murdoc had had enough of this nonsense. "'M real enough ta do 'is." The bassist cocked his fist back and let fly a punch to the younger man's face. 2D was sent to the ground, he hadn't expected his hallucination to go so far as to punch him. Murdoc glared down at him. "I am real dullard." 2D looked up at him with an innocent face, his bloody nose making him look even more vulnerable. "But… You're dead… Ain't ya?"

"No, I had all tha fixed yesterday. Duh 'm still dead face-ache." Stu stared at Murdoc's ghostly form for a moment. His hair was still oily looking, his eyes were still mismatched, his skin, as he had just recently found out, was still dry and caliced, it looked to him like being dead changed nothing about you. "I missed ya…" 2D finally decided to say. Murdoc rolled his eyes and offered a hand to help him up. The singer gratefully accepted and was pulled to his feet.

"So, er.. Muhdoc, wot you doin' back 'ere anyway?" 2D was beginning to wring his hands nervously, hoping that he wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Murdoc looked at 2D as contemptuously as ever. "I like it up 'ere. Unfortunately dullard you're the only one tha can see me. So, 'm gonna need something from ya." A wicked grin spread over the bassist's face. "Uhm, wot would tha be?" Stuart was quickly becoming nervous with that look in his eyes. He took a step back from the ghostly man who, now that he looked at the space around him, was wreathed in a black aura, he swallowed as Murdoc stood from the bed and started pacing towards him. The grin was still plastered on his face as he spoke in a frightening and alluring voice. "I need your body dullard. 'M sick of not bein' seen. So, talk to ya latah mate." Murdoc all out slammed his body against 2D's. Who was then shoved into a wall, the back of his head connecting violently with it. 2D sank to the ground, a small stream of blood flowing from the back of his head. He fell forward, catching himself on his arms before his face hit the floor.

Holding the back of his head, he sat up and surveyed the room. Yes indeed it still was 2D's room, he looked down at himself and made a wicked grin. He gave a throaty laugh before hauling his disproportionate body to its feet. He looked to himself in the mirror and was surprised to see that his reflection had its eyes closed! He raised an interested eyebrow and walked over the mirror. "Wot the bloody 'ell?" 2D inspected himself in the mirror for a moment, it still reflected his every movement, just something was up with the face. He grinned at the mirror, the grin was reflected back, but the eyes of his image were still firmly shut. "Mn… Tha ain't weird at all…" He shrugged when it didn't seem to have any ill effects on him. "I could really use a beer…"

Before heading out, he pulled his shirt off, the blood was beginning to stain the back of it and he didn't need the fat ass asking him what had happened. He decided he'd go to the bathroom and clean it up before going to the kitchen just to be sure. With that as a parting thought, he left his room and headed up to the bathroom and eventually the kitchen.

Russle sat at the table eating a bowl of ramen Noodle had made for him. He was sort of wondering if he should check on 2D or not. He seemed fine when the left the procession. Russle thought it was rude to leave in the middle of one, especially the bassist's. He resolved to go check on the singer after he had finished his noodles. He picked up his fork and quickly realized that he wouldn't have to go check on the singer when he was done because he had just strolled on into the room shirtless with dripping blue hair. He watched him curiously as he walked over to the fridge and opened it. 2D leaned against the door scratching his hip in a very familiar way. He leaned down and plucked a beer from the back of the fridge and plopped down in the seat next to Russle. "Uhh… Hey D." He said as 2D opened his beer with his teeth and tossed the cap away.

"You know how beer messes with your meds man. That's not a good idea." 2D looked over at him out of the corner of one of his black eyes. "Keep your shit brown arse outta me business." He sucked down nearly half the beer in two seconds.

"What did you just say!" Russle had never heard 2D talk to anyone like that. Not even Murdoc when he was angry at him. Granted 2D loved Murdoc, but still even someone who obviously was pissing the singer off never had to endure more than a "shut up" or "stop it" from him.

"I jus said 'keep your shit brown arse outta me business' savvy?" 2D took another swig off his beer. "D, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were Murdoc." At Russle's comment 2D looked over at him. "Well good fing you know betta then 'ey?"

"Look, I know how you felt about him, but just because he's gone doesn't mean you have to start acting like him." Russle layed his massive hand on the whippet thin singer's shoulder. 2D swiftly shifted his shoulder and smacked the hand away. "Don't touch me." Once again he took another mouthful of beer and swallowed it. "Oh come on D, don't be like that."

"Don't be like 'ow? I jus don't want your fat arse hand touchin me." For the first time since meeting the blue haired man, Russle seriously wanted to beat the shit out of him. If this behavior kept up he wouldn't miss the dearly departed bassist for long. He ground his teeth in frustration.

"Finally ewe shut your fat-arse mouth." That was it. Russle grabbed the blue haired man by his neck and cocked his fist. Luckily for him though, Noodle walked into the kitchen.

"Russle… What are you doing to 2D-kun?" She asked disapprovingly.

"This guys been nothing but a rude-ass mother fucker ever since he got up. I tried to be nice to him and all I'm getting is shit!" Russle growled to the guitarist, not taking his eyes off the man between his fingers.

"Noodle, love, can you please get 'is caveman offa me?" 2D asked as sweetly as his personality could currently manage.

Noodle looked at 2D. Her brow furrowed, she had definitely noticed something was up. That caught 2D's breath in his throat. He began to squirm in the drummer's iron grip, clawing at Russle's large hand. "Put me down now! Honestly, leggo!" 2D let a bit of his childish whine seep into his voice, he wanted to get away from the young guitarist's perceptive eyes.

"Russle-san, please can you put 2D-kun down?" She asked hesitantly turning her gaze to Russle. Russle growled before opening his fist and letting the puny singer drop to the floor.

It hadn't taken 2D two seconds to scramble to his feet and run out of the kitchen. Noodle looked after him as he ran. Once Stu had rounded the corner she turned back to Russle. "Something's wrong." This statement was met with a swift nod from the drummer. "I say we look into the problem. You?" Noodle tapped her chin with her index finger a few times. "Hai, whatever is wrong we have to do something about it."


	3. Chapter 3

Yay for chapter three! As usual R&R

--

2D scrambled down the hall towards the car park. Noodle had definitely noticed something was wrong. "Gotta stay away from Noodle." He breathed as he walked out into the carpark. Stu walked up to the festering bucket of filth that was still just where Murdoc had parked it. He grinned at it. "'M home baby. Did ewe miss me?" He opened the door of the Winnibago and walked inside it. He found just how annoyingly tall he was, he had to bend over to keep the prodigious amount of pine air fresheners out of his face.

A loud squawk from behind him startled him slightly. He looked over his shoulder to the large, filthy, black raven. "Ah, Cortez, did ewe miss me too?" 2D made a move to stroke the bird's feathers. Cortez jumped back from the fingers and posed himself to bite them if they got closer. "Caw!"

2D blinked at the birds odd behavior, it took him a minute before he remembered just what he looked like. He sighed and walked over to one of the cabinets above the sink. A blue container was extricated from the cabinet, getting an excited rise out of the plumed alarm clock. Cortez hopped about the kitchen counter excitedly as 2D dug a long spindly finger into the container of dirt and pulled out a fat night crawler. "Caw!" 2D held the squirming creature out before the birds menacing beak. Cortez snapped the creature out of the singers fingers and swallowed it. "Craw!" He hopped towards 2D and pressed his head against the still outstretched fingers. "Bloody bird'll kiss up ta annaone tha gives 'im food." He scratched the birds head lightly, smiling at him.

"Let's see… Got all the time in the bloody world, nona it'll be blamed on me…" A twisted, foul grin spread over Stu's soft features. He gave a throaty laugh before walking up to the drivers seat of the Winnie, keys in hand. "'Is is gonna be fun." He stuck the key in the ignition and left the carpark.

Several hours later, 2D opened his eyes… Where was he? He looked around the room, a flag over a window, a strange dark alter-ish thing, and a reek like no other. It hit him just as he felt something shift against his lower regions. He was in Murdoc's Winnibago. Now, what had just moved over his groin? He chanced a look to his left. He couldn't help but jump ever so slightly upon finding a woman twined around his body. _What did I do last night_?! He desperately pleaded in his head. To make matter's worse, it wasn't just restricted to the night, he couldn't remember anything about yesterday after his strange dream about Murdoc. He gulped as he attempted to twist himself out of the woman's grasp, damn she was on there tight! Eventually he swung his legs out of the bed as he squirmed from her grip. This, however, turned out to reveal another rather distressing problem. 2D was very distraught to find two more lovelies sprawled out on the floor. Slowly he stood, and just as slowly, began to step over the not so modestly, or at all, clad women that laid upon the nasty floor.

He yelped when he felt something grip his ankle. He looked downward to the woman wrapped around his leg. "Where you goin' sugar?" She said running a finger dangerously close to his manhood. "Yea, leavin' so soon?" The woman he had pried himself off of was now sitting up smiling at him seductively. "Uhm.. Ladies, I uh, would really like ta stick around but uh… I really 'ave ta be goin'. You understand. Fings ta do, people ta meet." His voice was quivering a bit, he was still quite shaken up about waking up in Murdoc's Winnie with three women he had never met before.

"Ooo, so formal." The third woman, who was now awake, said smiling up at him. "Wot about 'fuck formalities and get your sodding arse over 'ere!' That's wot you said last night." The woman on the bed added. Now 2D had been talking yesterday? Had he been perpetually wasted?! "Uh, I don't remembah tha…" He looked down to the woman still on his leg, "Uh, could you uh… Ge'off?" He lightly tried to pull her fingers off. The woman sank off his leg and gave him a dejected look. "Now, uh… If you lovelies will excuse me…" He turned around and bolted to the entrance of the Winnibago, this was met by a gasp by the women, he didn't look back when he heard them scramble to their feet and go after him. Stu burst out of the Winnie, nearly knocking the door from its' hinges, from there, he all out sprinted to his room. "Wait, Murdoc!! Wot did we do?!" He heard one of the women yell after him. He skidded to a stop right at his door. "Wot didja call me?" He asked turning his head back to look at them.

"Murdoc, it's wot you told us to call you last night." One answered. "Yea, you told us to scream it real loud." Another added. "Oh! _Murdoc!_" The third demonstrated. "Yea, jus like tha." The second smiled.

Now 2D was _very_ confused. In the past day or so, as it appeared because he remembered the clock saying 6:46 when he awoke, he had had a strange dream about Murdoc, had met and had sex with three whores, and had asked said whores to call him by his dearly departed band mate's name. He rubbed his forehead, what the hell else could he have done yesterday? He felt a soft hand on his arm. Oh no, he'd forgotten about the whores. He shoved the advancing women back and took refuge behind the door he was standing in front of and slammed it shut. However, not before saying "Sorry 'bout tha ladies!"

2D ran franticly down his stairs to his second door at the base of them, nearly tripping at least twice. He flung it open, slammed it behind him and locked it, he hadn't locked the first one… His heart pounded rapidly in his chest as he heard the women clawing at his door. Persistent little bitches…

Now, how to get out of this predicament… 2D searched around the room for his cell phone, it would be a hopeless endeavor since the only time he ever found his pretty much perpetually missing cell phone was when he didn't need it or wasn't looking for it. He tore apart his bed, flinging the sheets every which place to no avail. However, he did find that box of condoms he'd been missing for the past three months. He flinched when he heard something slam against the door, now he was dead sure that his untimely departure had indeed pissed them off.

"Wot am I gonna do?" He whined sinking to his knees in defeat. He doubled over laying his forehead on the carpet of his room. Now this lovely vantage point gave him a spectacular view of the world beneath his bed. "Oh…" He reached out under his bed and tossed away a pair of underwear, revealing said missing cell phone. "'Ow long you been undah 'ere?" He asked the life saving object in his hands. Deciding this was of little importance at the current moment, he flicked the phone open and spied the screen… Of course it was out of power, but luckily enough for 2D that was one thing he was good at keeping track of, cords. He dug through his mess of cords he stored in his closet and pulled out a thin light grey one that would bring him his salvation. The singer plugged it in and hooked up his cell phone. He turned the now charging cell in and looked straight to bars. Thank his lord in heaven that he still got service, even with being under ground and the general interference from the backend through one of his walls. Quickly, he dialed Russle's number.

The large drummer sat in the lounge with Noodle playing a game of chess. Needless to say, he wasn't winning exactly. Noodle placed her queen near Russle's king. "Checkmate." She grinned widely. Russle rubbed his forehead and groaned, knocking over his king in a sign of defeat. "Best six out of eleven?" She was hopeful to say the least, but Russle was tired of losing. "Nah, it's too early for chess anyway, play me again later, I'll beat you then."

"Ok Russle-san." Her grin became wider" A hip-hop tune went off in Russle's back pocket. "What's 2D calling me for?" He flipped open his phone. "What you want D?"

"Russ?" A meek voice replied from the other end. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Help me…" The voice came again.

"What did you do now?" Russle had just remembered what _else_ 2D had done in the past twenty-four hours. It was beginning to seep into his voice.

"I don't know…" He replied sounding genuinely scared. "Look, where are you man?"

"My room."

"What? Why are you callin' me then?!" He ground his teeth.

"B'cause I can't get out, there are 'ese birds clawin' at me door ya see… I fink they want ta eat me." Russle heard a loud banging noise in the background. That was all he needed to hear, he hung up his phone and stomped out to the carpark, Noodle in tow.

Meanwhile, down in Stuart's room, 2D had hidden his ungainly frame beneath his bed, it wasn't much of a hiding spot since he was a good few inches longer than the object. "Muuuurdooooc, let us in!" They all growled in unison, sounding more like demons than the women they looked like. 2D quivered beneath his bed shaking it along with himself. "Uh, Murdoc's not 'ere!" He yelled, trying to discourage the women. "We know you're in there." One slammed herself against the door again. 2D flinched.

After about another thirty seconds of this nonsense, 2D heard the pounding footsteps of his savior. "Hello ladies." He heard Russle's voice from behind the door. "Why are you harassing my band mate exactly?" He asked. "Murdoc's not being any fun." One of them complained.

"Well.. Murdoc's dead, that's probably why. Now leave 2D alone, he's got other things to be beaten up over." 2D cringed at Russle's tone of voice. _Wot else did I do?!_ He screamed in his head, frustrated with this persistant inability to recall anything about yesterday past the very real dream and the funeral.

"Murdoc's not dead, he's in there." 2D could almost see the woman stupidly pointing to the door.

"No, Murdoc is buried in a cemetery in town, I can show you his grave if it's needed. And ladies if you really did fuck a dead body I think you need some serious counseling for your necrophilia." 2D could hear the indignant noises the women made as he guessed Russle was now shoving them along. After he heard the insufferable squawking noises fade and Russle's foot steps with them, he heard a light knock at his door. 2D slowly backed out from under his bed and stepped over to the door. He then carefully unlocked the door and backed up to sit on his bed. The door swung inward slowly. "2D-kun?" Noodle poked her head in cautiously. "Hey Noods." 2D smiled, earlier he had felt so exposed in nothing, he had since pulled on a pair of boxers and jeans. "Sorry you had to see all of em…" Now that 2D thought about it, the women hadn't been clothed.

"Who were they?" She asked curious and contemptuous at the same time. 2D frowned and dropped his head to his stare at his feet. "I don't know, I don't even remembah meetin' em." Noodle raised her brow. "I jus woke up in Muhdoc's Winnie, I don't remembah annafing about yestaday." 2D sighed and shook his head. Noodle put her hand on his, "I believe you 2D-kun. And, I also believe that you have not been yourself recently." Her brow was furrowed again. 2D looked to her.

"Wot else did I do?" Finally his question was going to be answered. His door burst open, it was Russle with a newspaper slung under his arm. Damn, did he look pissed.

"Well, you see 2D-kun… You sort of… Well…" Noodle took the paper from Russle and showed him the first page. 2D's eyes widened to the eight balls his condition was named after. "Tha can't be me! I don't remembah robbin' a liquor store! It seems like somefing I'd remembah doin' too…" 2D frowned, that was his blue hair, that was his thin frame, and that was one of the three women Russle had just shooed away standing next to him.

"Why am I not in jail if tha is me?" Russle ground his teeth. "I paid your bail asshole."

"You didn't even stick around to say thanks or nothing, you went straight to the impound lot and got Murdoc's Winnibago back and just drove off." Noodle sighed and shook her head. 2D dropped his head again, he looked on the verge of tears and looked as though he honestly had no idea what he had done yesterday. His gaze strayed from his feet to his mirror. He blinked at it a few times. Was it just him, or was his mirror image grinning wickedly back at him? He shook out his head and looked back at it. Nope, still there. He stood, only to be shoved back down to his bed by Russle. "Where do you think you're going?" The ghostly drummer glowered down at him.

"Me mirror went wonky on me, I wanted ta check it out." Everyone looked to the mirror, for a second it looked as though 2D's image was surprised. Russle and Noodle simultaneously raised their brows at the mirror. "2D-kun, stay there." Noodle walked over to the mirror, her brow still furrowed, eyes keen for anything that might be different. She stared down the image of her band mate in the mirror, she flinched a bit when she noticed it's eye twitching in stress. She turned back to 2D. "Has your mirror ever done this before 2D-kun?" 2D shook his head. "An if it 'as… I've never noticed before."

"Dullard." Noodle and Russle froze at the voice. 2D's head whipped around the room looking for the owner of the familiar insult. Russle did just the same and looked just as dumbfounded when he found no one. Noodle, however, turned to the mirror and scrutinized it again. The face in the mirror looked the same as 2D's distressed one. "Hm… Russle-san, can you do something for me?" Russle looked down to her. "What do you need?" Noodle beckoned him down to her level with her finger. Russle obligingly leaned down for her to whisper in his ear. He blinked at the guitarist's request. "What do you want them for?"

"Just trust me and get them. Please?" Russle couldn't resist the Japanese girl when she used the Big Green Globes of Please. He sighed, "Alright, I'll be right back." He turned and left the room. Noodle smiled after him and turned back to the mirror.

"Wot didja send 'im at get Noods?" 2D asked, still looking around the room for the man the voice from earlier belonged to. Noodle turned back to 2D and smiled. "You'll see." For the remainder of the drummer's absence the two of them never took their eyes off the image in the mirror, it had been about five minutes and the reflection now appeared to be sweating…

When Russle returned, he had two beer's in hand. "Alright, Noodle, what did you want with these for? You know I can't permit you to drink them, you're still too young." Noodle made a sour face. "They aren't for me, 2D-kun just looked like he was getting thirsty. The other is for you." Russle blinked at the diminutive Japanese girl. "Well, thanks." he opened his beer and took a swig on it. He offered 2D his.

"Oh, no fank ya Russ. If tha article is correct I fink I've 'ad enough alcohol for one week, also b'for you came down I took me meds. Fanks though." He smiled. Strangely though, 2D's body didn't seem to agree with what he was saying, his right hand was trying to pull the beer from Russle's hand!

Not another second progressed before the singer had all out thrown himself at the drummer and had pried the beer from his fingers. This left both Russle and Noodle staring at the young man.

2D bit off the cap and spat it aside. He chugged nearly half the beer before he was done. He gave a loud, vulgar belch to conclude the sudden outburst.

"Murdoc." 2D turned his head around the room, looking for the man Noodle had just mentioned. "Sorry, 'e's dead, remembah, love?" He sucked down another mouthful of beer and leaned on the wall. "No, Murdoc, I'm talking to you."

"Murdoc ain't 'ere."

"Murdoc, stop fooling around, what are you doing here?" 2D looked around the room panicked, he looked towards the door, hoping for escape, but that was blocked by the one man mountain glaring at him. "Is it really you Muds? Cause if it is you have a lot of explaining and apologizing to do."

2D couldn't help but make a throaty laugh at the "apologize" part. It sounded so out of place and harsh with 2D's usually very soft and sweet voice. "Like I'd actually apologize to ewe fat arse!" He laughed harshly again. He hadn't even been laughing for two seconds before Russle had him in his grip again, he held 2D a full three inches off the ground by his neck, leaving his fingers grasping and clawing at the drummer's hands. "I wasn't talkin' about you apologizing to me. I mean apologizing to 2D! Do you know how much shit you caused him?!" The drummer cocked back his fist readying to punch him. A twisted grin spread over 2D's soft features. "I wouldn't do tha if I was ewe." He held up a spindly finger.

"Oh and why not you stupid, British fuck?"

"Cause ewe wouldn't want ta 'urt poor innocent 2D now wouldja?" He raised an eyebrow. Russle stared at the possessed singer and ground his teeth. As much as he hated doing it, he had to admit Murdoc was right. He opened his fist and let him drop to the bedroom floor. 2D grinned triumphantly.

"Murdoc, you still haven't told us why you are here." 2D turned his head to the guitarist. "Business, love. Is required." He smiled a bit sweeter to the guitarist. He really had loved the girl as his daughter in life. "Also, evah thought tha I actually liked livin' ey?"

"You're doing it at 2D-kun's expense though. It's not right Murdoc."

"Why are you trying to reason with him?! He doesn't care if it's right or not, he'll do it anyway!" 2D turned to Russle. "Would you prefer I possess you instead fat arse? Maybe 'elp ya lose some weight?" Russle closed his mouth and shivered. The thought of Murdoc being inside his body with the rest of the ghosts made him want to vomit. "Nah it's fine. But observe rules man. Jus cause you have 2D's body doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want."

"Russle-san has a point Murdoc. However 2D-kun is punished so are you. 2D snorted, but he seemed to acknowledge that Noodle was right.

"Now, Murdoc, is there a way to talk to both you and 2D-kun at the same time?" 2D rolled his eyes and strolled over to the mirror. He had been the only one facing it hence, he was the only one that had been noticing the panicked image inside it. "'Ey dullard, ya c'n talk ya know." Both Noodle and Russle stared over at 2D who was talking into the mirror. Noodle walked over first and looked at the image cast. It was timid and sweeter looking than the brash and harsh seeming man she actually stood next to. "2D-kun?" She asked the image in the mirror. Much to her and Russle's surprise, the eyes of the image looked down to Noodle. "'Ey Noodle." 2D, the actual 2D, smiled at her nervously. While 2D, the 2D who was really Murdoc, rolled his eyes.

"Uh, not to break up the reunion or nothing, but, what are we going to do about Mr. Undead here?" Russle raised a large eyebrow at the three of them. Murdoc turned his glaring face from his 2D image in the mirror to Russle. "Ewe guys are jus gonna lemme do me business and leave me alone."

"We can't do that Murdoc… You are possessing one of our friends and… a person of… delicate… Mind." Noodle explained.

"Jus call 'im stupid already and be done wif it."

"I ain't stupid!" 2D yelled from the mirror, however, he couldn't face them since Murdoc currently had 2D's back turned to the mirror. "Ewe jus keep tellin' yourself tha dullard."

"Noodle, Russ, c'n you please leave? I wanna talk ta Muhdoc in private." 2D said. Murdoc looked over his shoulder at the image of his band mate, he certainly did look serious.

"Alright, 2D-kun." Noodle took Russle's hand and tugged him out of the room after her. Before being tugged out the door, Russle gave Murdoc an "I'm watching you" look. Murdoc rolled 2D's eyes before turning back to the mirror.

"Yea, so wot didja want ta talk about dullard?" Murdoc asked, examining 2D's nails. 2D looked at him. "I didn't want ta talk about nofing, I jus didn't want 'em in me room annamore is all…" Murdoc blinked at the image in the mirror.

"Well, even if ya don't wanna talk about nothing'." Murdoc strolled over to the sheets 2D had thrown to the floor earlier and picked one up. "Talk ta ya latah mate." With that he threw the sheet over 2D's mirror and made sure it would stay on.

--

Murdoc refers to Cortez as "… a feathered, winged, egg-laying alarm clock. Just what I always wanted."


	4. Chapter 4

I was suffering from severe writers block when I wrote this chapter so it's mainly just a filler. Ok, chapter four R&R :D

--

2D, or Murdoc rather, dropped down to 2D's bed. He would've preferred it if the two had never found out that he had possessed 2D. Then again, he really didn't give the young guitarist near enough credit. Russle, yeah, he was easy to fool. Noodle? No, of course not.

"Muhdoc… Wot was tha tryin' ta accomplish?" 2D said from his reflection on his bedside lamp. Murdoc turned their head to the lamp. "I was tryin' ta 'ave a bit'o peace an quiet." He smacked the lamp off the bedside desk and turned over onto his side, only to find 2D's reflection staring back at him from a glass of stagnant water on another desk. "Ya know Muds ya coulda jus asked." Murdoc grabbed the glass and crushed it between his possessed spindly fingers, throwing the glass into a rubbish bin nearby.

"Stop breakin' me stuff Muds!" 2D yelled from one of his many monitors on his wall. Murdoc turned 2D's angry face on the three monitors above him that held a wide screen pong game. He stood up upon a chair and pressed his face as closely to the monitors as he could without being able to see their internal circuitry. "Ewe like ya stuff dullard?"

"Uh, yea…" 2D answered nervously. "Shut it then, an leave me alone." With that, Murdoc jumped down from the chair and kicked it over. He trudged back over to 2D's bed and collapsed upon it. "Why you so tired Muds?"

"2D, wot did I jus say?"

"Wot's the mattah? 'M not sick am I?"

"No, ewe ain't sick!" Murdoc rubbed 2D's face exasperated. "Do ewe 'ave any idea 'ow difficult a possession is face-ache? An if your bloody soul wasn't so… pure…" He spat the last word as if it were a curse. "… I wouldn't be 'is tired." From 2D's point of view, if he was really so tired that he actually explained what was wrong, he must've been at the stage where he would fall asleep driving. "Fen… Jus go ta sleep Muds." The singer tried to offer helpfully.

"Chih, not 'appenin'. You're awake, ewe'd jus take ovah." His eyelids were starting to droop however. "I'd sleep, I promise." 2D all but whined. Murdoc scrutinized the singer's image with one of his black eyes. "Fine, but ewe bettah." Murdoc allowed his eyes to close as he fell into a fitful sleep. 2D's eyes opened about three seconds later. Murdoc was right… 2D's eyes wandered up to the screens, there was his image, sleeping soundly. 2D contemplated getting up and eating something, but then his promise crossed his mind. "I did promise 'im." He mumbled, he sighed and dropped back to his bed. 2D scratched his bare chest as he thought about this whole mess. Murdoc was dead and had possessed him and was going to continue to possess him for a time unknown to anyone other than Murdoc himself. He gave a hopeless sigh, how desperately he wanted to touch the bassist, oh but how he knew it would never happen. "Muhdoc." He rolled over onto his side and drifted into sleep.

Over up in the monitors however, a single black eye was open and had been watching him. An only slightly active brain had been listening to Stuart's hopeless thoughts as well. A foul fangy grin twisted over the image, just as quickly as it had come, it disappeared and the image was once again asleep.

The two band mates were at a loss as to what to do. Noodle could perform one of those exorcisms and get the stinking bassist out of Stu that way, but hadn't Murdoc had said that he was here on business? Well, knowing him, it was probably just a way of saying he was there for sex and booze. "Don't think about it too hard Russle-san. Something tells me that even if we did exorcise Murdoc-san from 2D-kun's body, he still wouldn't leave. It's best, for right now anyway, to see how things work themselves out." Noodle said trying to comfort the obviously troubled drummer.

"I'm sorry baby girl but, you saw what Murdoc did with D's body and it's only his first day in him! Imagine what else he's going to do with him if he's going to be in there for an extended period of time! We have to do something about it now!" Noodle thought about what Russle had said, then replied, "Murdoc-san is a smart man Russle-san. He knows that we know he is in there, and well accepts that anything out of the ordinary will be blamed on him. Anything legal that he does wrong with 2D-kun's body too will cause both of them misery. While he may not care about 2D-kun's discomfort, he will certainly care about his own." Russle nodded, he had to agree with her logic, but something he didn't agree with was letting the dead bassist off scot free. "Can't we like… Do something? Since he is possessing D he also knows I can't beat him up. Can we find some way to punish him?" Noodle tapped her chin twice. "Hide all the beer…"

How long had it been since he had a beer? Three? Four days? He didn't know, all Murdoc knew is that he was blowing through 2D's cigarettes like hot cakes. It didn't help at all however, and unfortunately 2D's body was also suffering from mild symptoms of alcohol withdrawal. Murdoc ran a hand through 2D's not so greasy hair. 2D managed to find time to re-possess himself and take a shower every other day or so. Most of the time however, Murdoc beat his personality into submission and had control of his body.

2D sighed from his reflection upon the faucet in the bathroom. "S'why ya shouldn't drink sa much." Murdoc glared down at the image on the shiny metal. As much as he wanted to he couldn't bring strength enough to his muscles to break off the faucet. 2D's comments had been even more annoying since he came back to this world, why was that? Perhaps it was because he was forced to be with him for every hour and was forced to **be** him when in public. He felt like vomiting, and 2D's body gladly obliged.

"Go lay down Muds you're beginnin' ta worry me." Once again Murdoc glared at 2D, all he wanted was his body to be ok he was sure. He didn't really care if Murdoc was ok or not, all he cared about was himself. This was the screwed up kind of thinking his brain did when it was clouded with a potentially deadly withdrawal. "Shut yur mouth faggot. All I need's a beer."

"Muhdoc…" 2D whined, "Go ta ya Winnie or me bedroom and sleep, please, ya look awful." Murdoc ground 2D's teeth, or at least what he had left of them. "Shuh up." He said tiredly, turning from the sink, he left the water running and the bathroom. The singer's possessed body trudged out to the car park and eventually to the Winnebago, but not before it heaved once again all over the side of a wreaked car. Once inside, Murdoc collapsed on his bed, falling into a deep but certainly anything but restful sleep.

Once sure that he was inactive, 2D regained control and stood. He was light headed thanks to the lack of alcohol the bassist's brain was experiencing, but he himself was feeling none of the withdrawal symptoms that Murdoc was. Still, a beer wouldn't hurt too awful much for him, would it? If it would end the bassist's suffering, he could endure his pills being screwed up, right? Problem being though, getting beer from the guitarist and Russle.

2D poked his head cautiously into the kitchen, seeing that neither Russle nor Noodle were around, he walked in. He went straight for the cabinets, unsure of how long he would have alone in here. The cabinets were a common place for Russle to hide his booze, just behind Noodle's snacks. 2D pushed aside the bags of tamari and seaweed rice cakes and found… Well, nothing… He closed the cabinet and scratched his mostly empty head. Russle must've figured that Murdoc knew where his stash was. In all honesty, he didn't, the frequent raider had actually been none other than 2D getting Murdoc some spare booze when he was in a mood. He shrugged and sighed, oh well, he could at least tell Murdoc he tried.

Figuring that the bassist was going to be out for awhile, he headed down to the studio desk room. Upon entering the room, he made a beeline for the weeks deserted keyboard. He smiled happily at the instrument as he daintily pulled out the seat laying in front of it and sat down. Now, what to play?

He had a feeling it was time for something new. A new composition was always enjoyable. Its' subject? 2D frowned in thought. Well, usually his compositions were about the people he met, more specifically Murdoc. He still had the composition he wrote after he first remembered meeting Murdoc, it wasn't really all that flattering. But, how about something different, how about something about this very strange situation? He smiled dumbly as he settled on the idea and poised his hands over the keys.

As soon as his fingers connected with the board and the music began to flow, he heard Russle's thundering footsteps enter the room. His fingers stopped dead as he felt a twist of irritation in his gut. Ignoring the uncalled for annoyance, he turned and smiled to the drummer. "'Ey Russ."

"Hey D." The drummer said, happy that 2D was finally getting some freedom from the bassist. 2D turned back to his keyboard and poised his fingers once again, just before they reached the keys, "I ain't ever that opening before, are you writing a new song?" Russle asked. The twist of irritation 2D couldn't explain came again, but like before he ignored it.

"Ye, I 'aven't played in like a week… So, I fought… I could write somefing new before Muhdoc wakes up." 2D once again poised his fingers, or almost did anyway, Russle spoke again, "Why don't you fight him off D? It's your body." 2D thought for a moment, why didn't he? Was it because, as a personality, he was no match for Murdoc's bullheadedness? He sighed not knowing the answer to that question, but he knew why he put up with it anyway. "Cause, well, Muhdoc don't 'ave a body of 'is own an… Well, I fink it's jus' bein' nice ta let 'im use mine… So… Yeah…" He turned back to his keyboard with a frown.

"D, I know I've never asked you this before… and It's sort of nona my business but…" 2D looked over his shoulder at Russle, the twist was no longer a twist, but something heavy and burning. "Yea Russ?" Russle seemed to think one last time before asking. "What's your attraction to the guy D?" 2D's stomach lurched as the irritation flared from cinders to a roaring flame. "You're right Russ, it ain't nona your business. Sorry." Russle blinked, he'd never heard that from 2D before.

"How's it nona my business when…" He decided not to make things worse and shut his mouth mid-sentence. 2D, no longer feeling up to playing, turned off his keyboard and stood. As he strode past Russle, he stopped. "Actually, I don't know." He resumed walking and left the desk room deep in thought. What was it about Murdoc that was so intoxicating and irresistible? He kept walking.

Russle stood in the desk room still thinking. 2D loved Murdoc and he didn't even know why. Hell, if Russle had any clue. After a time he sighed. "Oh well, one mans' scum of the world is another's treasure." He shook his head and left the room.

Stuart lay on his bed, totally and utterly lost. This was the first time he had questioned his feelings for Murdoc in years. He looked around the room, all the reflective objects had either been broken or covered up in the past few days. Well, Murdoc was asleep anyway, and wouldn't be in the mood to talk even if he wasn't. He sighed, why did he need him? Why did he need to feel his body against him and moving in a perfect pounding rhythm? His thoughts drifted off. He entertained in his brain all the things he would love to do with Murdoc, all Murdoc would do to him and he to Murdoc. His jeans were becoming uncomfortably tight. He sighed once again as he let his imagination do as it pleased, his hand moved to the zipper and button of his jeans and undid them, his fingers… Stopped dead. What the bloody hell was that?! 2D leaped from his bed and landed rather ungracefully on the floor. Sitting on his bed was a writhing mass of green ectoplasm, Russle would know that. To 2D however, it just appeared to be a giant, glowing, snot ball enshrouded in a black aura.

"Muh-Muhdoc?" 2D stood zipping up his pants, examining the blob he was pretty sure was his late band mate. He leaned in to further examine it. Only to receive a poorly aimed punch to the face and yet another bleeding nose.

2D back stepped covering his nose protectively. He pulled his permanently stained kerchief from his back pocket and watched as the ectoplasm violently twisted and untwisted itself, growing various human appendages. It was, in 2D's opinion, very disgusting. By the end of it, there was Murdoc laying there, he seemed exhausted, sweaty, and more unkempt than usual. Murdoc lifted his arm tiredly from his eye and gazed at 2D. "You're disgustin'." Had he been awake during that?! 2D resisted the urge to start wringing his hands.

"'Ow can you jus' be…" Murdoc panted, why was he so out of breath? 2D's fretting was beginning to get worse, surely he had been awake, most definitely! Instead of wringing his hands, he fidgeted with his blue hair. "'M sorry Muds, I-I-I…" 2D began to explain himself.

"'Ow can ewe jus' be so goddamn pure!?" Once again, like before, the last word was spat as if it were the worse, foulest, most disgusting word in the English language. 2D blinked, this was about his soul? He breathed a sigh of relief smiling, but he sort of felt a twinge of disappointment. "Well… I can't really 'elp it Muds." 2D smiled a little bit, still fidgeting with his hair.

"Sure ewe can." He was still panting. 2D sat down on the bed. "Why ya so outta bref Muhdoc?"

"Cause it's alotta work gettin' outta tha small brain o'yours when 'm already tired."

"Oh…" The two sat there in silence for the better part of a half hour. Stu was beginning to feel awkward with Murdoc laying in his bed and he sitting less than two feet away on the very same bed.

"So, uh…" 2D turned to face Murdoc. How disappointed he must've been to find the bassist asleep. Now that he thought about it,… It was rather weird for a ghost to be asleep… They were dead after all… So therefore had no body to actually tire. It made sense when a ghost was possessing someone that they then would get tired, what with being attached to a body and all, but now… It just seemed out of place. 2D leaned close in to the bassist's face, looking for any signs that he might still actually be awake.

"Wot ewe want faggot?" Murdoc opened his red eye and glared at Stu through it. Yep he was awake alright. Stuart jumped back and awkwardly fell backwards off the bed. Murdoc sat up and stared at the graceless singer as he sprawled out on the floor. 2D made a whining noise as he righted himself and sat up with is back to Murdoc. As Murdoc watched the singer, he couldn't help but feel a bit of warmth in his still chest. The bassist's lip curled up into a foul sneer, and eventually the sneer transformed into a full fledged glare positively radiating hatred. 2D had no right to be making him feel these things after he was dead, none at all. He swung his legs from the bed to the floor. He stood and swiftly kicked Stu harshly across the back, sending the young singer to the floor, causing another piteous whine to emanate from him. Murdoc kicked him again, this time in the ribs. He repeatingly kicked the singer, spitting out curse words and derogatory names liberally as he went. After a time, he leaned down and picked the singer up by his hair, making sure to dig his unsightly nails into the young man's head. Thus, he began to beat the singer's face in, each punch harder than the last. After he had had his fill, he, with flourish, threw the blue haired man into the far wall of the room with inhuman strength. Breaking at least two of 2D's keyboards and another lamp. And, of course, he still wasn't tired.

2D curled up in a bloody abused ball where Murdoc had thrown him. What had he done to set the bassist off? He could feel hot tears streaming from his face, why hadn't he at least screamed for help? _There would've been no escape…_ He reminded himself in his head. He looked at the blood that dripped from him to the floor. He didn't know why he wanted to ask, it would just be the same answer again, "Because I felt like it." But he asked anyway. He lifted his head feebly to look at the bassist, who was little more than a blurry green smudge on the other side of the room. "Wot…. Wot did I do?" He suppressed a sob, fearing the bassist would hit him again for the unpleasant noise.

Murdoc stood where he was, he ground his teeth with hate. His hating glare intensified at Stu's trembling voice. "Please… Wot did I do?" Stuart asked his attacker again, his voice quavering.

"Ewe sit 'ere…. Lookin' the way ewe do." He growled, Murdoc turned his back to the singer and sat down on the bed. "Git yaself cleaned up. I don't wanna be walkin' 'round with a face like tha."

2D slowly stood, using the wall as a support, he whispered, "Ya own fault…"

"Wot did ewe say?" Murdoc growled, looking over his shoulder at him. 2D could swear he could feel every blue hair on him, from his head to his toes, spike straight up at the demonic voice Murdoc had just used. "Nuh-Nuhfing…" 2D made his way warily across the room as fast as he could, his heart pumping fretfully as he felt Murdoc's burning glare on him all the way.

After 2D had left, and he heard the door to the car park close, he sighed and dropped back to Stu's bed. Why hadn't beating him made him feel any better? He still felt like killing something. It was only through his good judgment that he hadn't done just that to the poor man. It sickened him to see Stu the way he had been as he left. He felt like throwing up, and probably would have if ghosts had stomachs to fill. He growled and gripped the sheets harshly, his nails ripping them in various places. He had sorely hoped that his feelings would've died when he did. Sadly for 2D, this was not the case. Murdoc hated the way that boy could dictate his feelings. He could make him happy, sad, angry, the latter was often where his emotions ended up. He hated 2D because of how much he loved him.

He slacked his grip on the sheets. Although alcohol didn't affect him while dead, cigarettes did. From his prostrate position on 2D's bed, he wound his ectoplasmic hand into the bedside desk and removed a pack of fags from the drawer there. He pulled out one of 2D's cigarettes and tossed the carton back into the drawer. He then located the lighter by his foot and used it to light it. He took a long drag on the paper-wrapped tobacco, and with an equally long sigh, breathed out the smoke. He resolved to make this better… Somehow. Another drag, and another sigh, he waited for 2D to return.

--

When I started this chapter I had serious writers block and about half way through writing it I was struck by a sliver of inspiration. It turned out better than I thought it would, but still it's still Pirelli's Elixir.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, chapter five.. .started at… 11:30! :D Im not gonna be loopy by the end of it at all! Anyway, enjoy!

--

Much to Murdoc's disappointment, 2D didn't plan on returning that night. He didn't feel like having this happen again as it was certain to. He washed the blood from his face and took shallow breaths to keep his sides from hurting. He was still trying to figure out what had made the bassist so angry. And what was with his explanation? "You sit 'ere lookin' the way you do." 2D repeated to himself quietly. What was it supposed to mean? Was it because 2D existed that he did it? He wasn't even looking at Murdoc when he was set off so it couldn't have been a look he was giving him. He sighed hopelessly. He would never understand how the dead man's brain worked.

He dried off his face and looked in the mirror. Still beaten, still broken, definitely going to bruise, was all that came to mind when he saw his face. He wadded the towel up and left it sitting on the rim of the sink. He took a deep breath to test his sides. Ow! Better not do that again, they were still very tender. He rubbed his temples as a headache was coming on too. Crying and getting one's self beat into the floor and then the wall was not good for a person who suffered from migraines all too frequently. He walked out of the bathrooms and headed to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen he met up with Noodle. She examined his face but said nothing. It was quite obvious what had happened. She shook her head. "'Ey Noods." 2D said passing her, he kept a stash of pain killers in the kitchen.

"Konbanwa 2D-kun." She sighed and got a glass of water for him as he dug out a large amount of pills. She offered him the glass of water. "Fanks Noods." He took the water. He swallowed the pills dry. Then took a sip of water and sat it down on the counter.

Noodle blinked at 2D's non-logic but said nothing and looked up at him. "I take it… Murdoc pulled himself out?"

2D nodded. "'E said I was too pure for 'im or somefink. Also, 'e was a sufferin' from alcoholic withdrawal while in me so…" He shrugged. Noodle blinked. Had she actually forgotten how bad alcoholic withdrawal was for a human body? That had to have been one of the worst ideas she had ever had for a punishment.

"So, is he staying out or not?" She asked. "I don't fink so. 'E provably jus' wanted a break, ya know?" Noodle frowned and nodded her head. "Where is he?"

"Me room still provably. 'E didn't seem like 'e wanted ta leave. But tha c'n change, 'e bein' Muhdoc an all. I don't wanna go back 'ere though. 'M finkin' 'bout sleepin' in the studio kitchen." 2D put his arms around himself frowning.

"Ask Russle-san if you can sleep in his room with him. I would offer, but, Russle-san and probably even Murdoc-san would both get angry at you if you did sleep in my room with me." That made no sense to 2D, what sort of things would they think he would do to Noodle? She was, if not a sister, a daughter to him, he stopped trying to think it out and just ignored it. "Nah, I fink I'll jus' sleep on the couch kay?" Noodle frowned, "Ok, if you need anything, let me know 2D-kun." She smiled at him and left the kitchen, heading for her room.

2D took his glass of water and headed for the studio. He poked around the studio kitchen looking for a blanket he knew existed in the place. "'Ere issit?!" He yelled frustrated. His pills were already starting to take effect and make him tired. He decided to give up this stupid search and plopped down on the couch. He sighed resting his head on the armrest. The light glared down at him through his eyelids. He grumbled and got to his feet, turned off the light, then trudged back to the couch. A storm raged outside, thunder clearly audible, this was going to be a hard night.

2D jolted awake at a loud crash outside. He buried himself deep in the couch and shivered. The room was dark, no windows didn't really help either. Another crash came, startling him and causing him to further attempt to make himself one with the couch. He chanced a look to the clock on the microwave. 2:24, he hadn't been asleep two hours! He moaned and buried his face in the couch. In the darkness, he heard a click. His head bolted up and looked around the room franticly. He reached out into the darkness in front of him to make sure it was clear, unfortunately this set him off balance and caused him to fall off the couch and land on his face. He made a whining noise as he scrambled to right himself.

A voice came. "Wot ewe doin' sleepin' in 'ere dullard?" 2D continued to franticly look around the room. "Muh-Muhdoc?" His voice trembled fearfully. Stuck in a pitch black room with Murdoc where no one could hear him. Just perfect.

He felt something cold breeze past his shoulder, causing him to shiver. "Wot dullard?" Murdoc's voice came again. "'Ere are ya?" 2D asked, sounding like a frightened child. He felt a tap to his shoulder. He turned to look, finding a green glowing monster sitting behind him. He screamed and scrambled away, or tried to anyway, if said glowing monster hadn't grabbed the back of his shirt with its claws. "Leggo, leggo, leggo!!" He screamed, continuing to thrash, trying to get out of its' grip. The monster let loose a chilling, throaty laugh as it let go of 2D's shirt. 2D scrambled away and hid his face in his hands in a corner. The monster continued to laugh.

"You're sucha pansey 2D!" Murdoc's laughter intensified. "Ewe shoulda seen your face!" 2D could feel tears running down his cheeks and his face turning red with embarrassment. "I-It's not funny Muhdoc!"

"Sure it was funny!" Murdoc continued to laugh in the darkness, no longer glowing. "It wasn't funny ta me…" Stu curled up in the corner, the pain from his earlier wounds starting to come back to him now that the "danger" was over. He felt something cold standing next to him. He opened one eye, seeing nothing. "C'mon wot ewe doin' sleepin' in 'ere anaway?" He felt Murdoc's cold hand on his back. "Ya 'ad me bedroom, so I fought I'd sleep in 'ere ya know?"

"If ya didn't want me in ya room so bad ewe coulda jus' told me. Your room is appalling anyway." When 2D didn't answer Murdoc rolled his eyes in the darkness. "C'mon on now, let's get you ta your room, right?" He picked up 2D and slung him over his shoulder like an over six foot sack of potatoes. 2D blinked. "Why ya bein' so nice all of the sudden?"

"Cause when we get back ta your room 'm gonna hit ya summore." Upon hearing this answer from Murdoc, 2D's eyes went wide. "No, no, no!" He thrashed around, trying to get away from him.

"'Ey! Stop tha! It was a fucking joke, dullard! Stop thrashing 'round you're goin' ta…" There was the sound of 2D hitting his head on the door frame they were now passing through. "… 'Urt yaself…" 2D yelled in pain into the darkness. Damn that had hurt!

"Nice goin' face-ache." 2D moaned from Murdoc's shoulder. Murdoc could feel blood from 2D's head slide down his back. "Perfect, ewe still even conscious?"

"Ye…" Was all 2D said. "Well, looks like we're gonna 'ave ta get ewe a few pills when we get back then…"

"You didn't answer my question…" All 2D heard was Murdoc grumble beneath him. That was as good as he was going to get obviously. Despite the cold and Murdoc's shoulder in his gut, his smell, the feel of him, and the rocking motion of his step, lulled 2D into sleep.

2D opened his eyes, he blinked at the darkness. Where was he? He tiredly looked around the room. There was a digital clock next to the soft bed he lay on, it read 6:48. He sighed and sunk back into the bed. He heard a soft breathing by his ear, why did half of the bed he was sleeping in feel so cold?

"Go back ta sleep dullard, ewe shouldn't be awake yet." 2D shot straight up in bed when he recognized the voice as the bassist's. "Muhdoc! Wot are ya doin' in me bed?!" He flipped on the light and looked at the man laying next to him.

"Tryin' ta see if I c'n actually sleep or not… So far… I can't" Murdoc replied nonchalantly.

"So wot are ya doin' in me bed though? Couldn't you've tested 'is in your bed?" Why was 2D making a fuss over this? The bassist was actually in his bed! Trying to sleep next to him! Why was he being a whiny bitch about this?!

"Ewe obviously ain't a mornin' person… 'En again, neither am I…" Murdoc seemed pensive before looking back at 2D. "I really would like some sleep dullard." 2D blinked at him. Murdoc sat up, "Open wide." He smashed himself into 2D, causing him to fall backwards off his bed. Now that 2D was conscious for it, he noted how the bassist had entered him through his eyes, nose and mouth. Did he always have to be so rough about it? 2D rubbed his head sitting on the floor, why hadn't Murdoc taken over? Didn't matter, 2D stood and laid back down on is bed. He sighed, and fell asleep once again.

There was a knock at 2D's door. Murdoc opened 2D's eyes and glared at the door hatefully. He made a demonic growl before rolling out of 2D's bed and making his way to the door. It was Noodle who had been asked by Russle to come and get the two up. "Wot issit love?" Murdoc asked, scratching 2D's collar bone.

"Good morning Murdoc-san. Russle wants you two up for breakfast now." Murdoc yawned. "Well, love, ewe c'n tell 'im, tha' 'e c'n shove his breakfast up where the sun don't shine, savvy?" Definitely not a morning person…

"I'll make sure to tell him this Murdoc-san, but come up sometime, I'll put your breakfast in the microwave."

"Thanks, love." Murdoc smiled at Noodle, "I'll jus be goin' back ta bed now." He turned and started to head back to 2D's bed.

"Thank you for going to find 2D-kun last night, Murdoc-san. I was worried if he was getting sleep or not." Murdoc stopped, "Uh, sure, no problem, love." He closed the door with his foot and headed back to the bed. Leaving Noodle smiling as she walked up the stairs to the rest of Kong.

At least Murdoc really did care about 2D and it wasn't just her imagination. Although, all those bruises 2D often sported often made her think otherwise. She supposed Murdoc was the epitome of denial.

Another two days passed without incident. Murdoc kept up his niceties with 2D as scary as 2D thought it was. However, Murdoc was on the same terms as he always was with Russle and Noodle, both of the band mates agreed to let Murdoc drink as much or as little booze as he wanted, which turned out to be a lot. He had spent the better half of the first day drunk in the Winnebago and the for the entire second day he wasn't active. However, it seemed that he had beaten 2D into submission and was now out and fighting with Russle about cleaning the lounge. Noodle rubbed her temples. Just like old times…

"All I'm sayin' man is that it wouldn't kill you to pick up your goddamn beer cans every once in awhile!!" Russle yelled at the drunken bassist inside of the singers body.

"No it wouldn't kill me cause 'm already dead. Now shut your fat-arse and try usin' a treadmill sometime." Murdoc sucked down another beer and scratched 2D's bare stomach. Russle ground his teeth. He wanted to wring the skinny idiot's neck! Unfortunately one skinny idiot was inside of another and the other one didn't deserve the pain the one really needed. Russle pounded his fist down on the arm of the chair Murdoc was sitting in, making a nice snapping noise as the wood gave way. He got in 2D's face and yelled, "Look man! Just because you're in D's body, doesn't give you the right to do whatever the fuck you want! If it gets to the point where I have to put 2D in the hospital because of you, so be it! Grow up you piece of shit and actually **do** something!" Russle turned around and stormed out of the room, not wanting to break 2D's nose the five times Murdoc once again deserved.

Murdoc sat in the broken chair, he wiped some of the sticky spit off his face and thought about what Russle had said. Cause 2D pain because of him? How stupid was that, the dullard hadn't done anything so Russle had no right hurting him even if Murdoc had been acting stupid. "Annoying wanker." He sucked another beer and crushed the can against his head. He tossed it away and surveyed the room, it really was a rubbish heap, maybe Russle had a point… Nah. He kept drinking.

The day passed quickly, Murdoc had spent most of it drunk so of course it would seem that way. Meanwhile, 2D was left in charge of the severely intoxicated body. Oh, god his head hurt. He clung to his bed, trying his best to ignore the pains of the days before, his headache, and now this horrible pain in his stomach. "Why're ya so mean ta me?" 2D moaned into his bed sheets.

"Well…" He heard from the monitors on his wall. 2D moaned again, he really couldn't tell what hurt more right now. "How much did ya driiiink?"

"I dunno, least… two cases." No wonder it felt like 2D's stomach was going to explode, he bet his bladder would have to explode sometime soon… He got to his feet, or rather, tried to. He stumbled forward a good few feet, only to trip over and smash his still very sore face into the wall. He groaned as he sat back from the wall and rubbed his badly abused face. Meanwhile, Murdoc's taunting laugh reached him from the many shining surfaces in his room. "Uuooough…" He once again tried to get to his feet, least he succeeded this time. Now… The stairs. He tripped up the stairs more often than he walked up them when he was sober, this time he spent pretty much the entire time making out with them.

Murdoc's cacophony joined him once again as he pulled his sorry excuse for a body into the bathroom. He knelt in front of the toilet and waited for the nausea to get worse. "Lightweight!" Murdoc taunted. 2D vomited violently in the bowl, if that night a few days ago was bad, this was hell.

The night dragged on, 2D was close to passing out. The splitting migraine along with the horrible nausea it induced and the previous nausea to add atop it, 2D couldn't imagine how it could possibly get any worse. 2D's body was not constrained by his lack of imagination, it did get worse. 2D sucked on his lip frustrated as the call of nature made its self known. "Uuugh, Muhdoc?"

"Wot issit?" Murdoc asked from one of the shiny objects around 2D. "C'n ya come out please? I need ya ta get me a rubbish bin." 2D asked pitifully. There was a throaty, pensive groan, it usually was the prelude to a 'no'. How surprised 2D was when Murdoc's answer was a "Fine."

2D felt the air next to him freeze over. He turned his head and looked up at the bassist. "'Ow… 'Ow come I can't feel ya comin' out..?" He asked trying to keep his stomach from convulsing anymore.

"It's like sex my boy. Lot easia gettin' out than goin' in." He gave 2D a foul smirk before walking off to get him the trashcan he needed. Meanwhile, Stu pulled himself off his knees undid his jeans. Murdoc returned a few seconds later with the trashcan and closed the stall door for 2D, he didn't need to see that. However, the brief glimpse he did catch of Stuart had him thinking _"Niiiice." _He slammed his head into the wall of the bathroom.

"Muhdoc, wot was tha?" 2D asked from the stall. "Nothing dullard. Mind ya own business." 2D asked nothing more on the subject.

Time carried on, it was about three A.M. when Stu spoke to Murdoc next. His migraine had gone down considerably but the nausea hadn't. "Muhdoc?"

"Wot?" The bassist answered from his spot on the floor by the sinks. "Wot was 'ell like for when ya was 'ere?" Stu asked. Murdoc blinked at the request. Rather strange for 2D to be asking now, but, hey why not just tell him.

"It was… Like sittin' in an eighy degree waitin' room for three days 'en I was the only one 'ere. The snack machine an drink machines were both broke, all the speaka played was elevata music, I 'ad no fags eitha for three days. An 'en I finally got called in, I 'ad a sodding American demon deal with me… Secretary didn't 'ave a 'alf bad arse on 'er though…"

"Oh…" Was all 2D said, he had expected it to be a more traditional setting, you know, fire 'n brimstone and what not. "I fink… If I eva en' up in 'ell… 'Is is gonna be wot it's gonna be like for me." Stu finally said.

"No, Stu, ewe ain't goin' ta go ta 'ell ana time soon." Murdoc said smiling a bit, thanking that 2D's stall door was still closed.

"Wot makes ya so sure?"

"You're too pure ta en' up in 'ell. If anaone deserves ta go ta 'eaven it's ewe." Murdoc began to click Stu's lighter open and closed. 2D smiled from his place in the stall. "Really?"

"O' course really, dumbarse! No one as stupid an' innocent as ewe will eva en' up down below wif the likes o'me." Murdoc continued to fidget with 2D's lighter.

"'Ow c'n ya be so sure?" 2D persisted, not wanting this conversation to end. Murdoc sighed. "Cause… On the inside… Ewe are really innocent an' good. I would 'ave way less trouble 'angin' on ta a priest… A fighting priest at tha'. Nobody like ewe… would eva en' up in 'ell. Why're ewe worried 'bout 'is all the sudden?"

"Cause I fink I'm gonna die." 2D vomited into the toilet to punctuate the statement. Murdoc smiled a little. "Ewe ain't gonna die face-ache. I've been through worse, well… I've been through worse things tha' didn't kill me."

"Muhdoc… Jus exactly… 'Ow did you die?" Stuart ventured to ask. Murdoc made a pensive, low, growling noise in the back of his throat. "I know wot I was doin' before I died… Wot exactly killed me I dunno."

"I see…" Both of them remained quiet for the rest of the night. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence either. It was pleasant actually. Even 2D's stomach had calmed down. It was about six when 2D finally stood and walked out of the stall. Murdoc had been sitting in the same spot all night. "'Ey face-ache, feelin' betteh?" He asked standing up.

"Ye, a lot betteh, but 'm tired an I fink 'm gonna ta bed." 2D yawned.

"Alright." Murdoc paced over to 2D, he was obviously ready to get back in. Stu stood stark straight, waiting for Murdoc to slam himself in. But what he was expecting never came. He felt chapped, cold lips gently brush over his. He looked down at the bassist, eyes wide. He tried to wrap his arms around him, but before he could, Murdoc had already gone. Stu looked to the mirror, in hopes the bassist was still awake. He sighed dejectedly when he saw Murdoc was already asleep. Feeling lonely and confused, he trudged down to his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

--

Yeah i started this at 11:30 P.M. on a Sunday, it is now... 1:24 A.M. on a Monday and I have school...


	6. Chapter 6

Now that things have finally started getting to where I've been wanting them to go… Things could start getting mushy in the future :p. Ok, it's Murdoc and 2D so maybe mushy isn't exactly the word, but you get the idea, R&R.

--

The next three days came and went. Not a single word was spoken between the two about the kiss. Hardly any words were exchanged between the body buddies at all as a matter of fact. Noodle was beginning to worry about the two of them as well. It was quite obvious something was wrong, where Murdoc, when in control, usually had his head held up high and was more than willing to get into a fight, now seemed listless and absent minded at times. Also had many times refused to fight with the rather portly drummer over the past days. And with 2D, he just seemed defeated and very confused the past few days. She could also see it in how they interacted. The two refused to look at each other, and the only thing Noodle had heard the two say to each other were "'Ey Muhdoc did you get any sleep last night?" and "Shuh up dullard." Both comments had actually been several hours apart too, she was really worried about the two. She didn't really believe in interfering in business that really wasn't her own, but the both were her friends and help wasn't hard to find at Kong.

"Hey, D?" Russle looked into the kitchen at the singer standing at the counter. "Guess again fat-arse." Murdoc said rather apathetically as he a took a swig off his beer. Russle's brow furrowed, this wasn't going to be as easy since it was Murdoc he was dealing with.

"Alright then Muds. Can you come with me for a minute?" The bassist attempted the throaty, pensive growl, only to end up with a higher almost melodic moan. He blinked and made a mental note never to try it with 2D's voice again "Fine." He pushed off from the counter he was leaning upon and walked over to Russle.

That was a lot easier than he thought it was going to be… Either Murdoc knew what he was up to and had something planned, or his mood as of late just caused him not to really care. "Come on there's something Noodle wants you to talk to her about." That stopped Murdoc and perhaps a listening 2D, dead in their tracks.

"Wot does she want ta talk about?" Murdoc asked with unease. Had 2D said something to them when he wasn't listening? "I didn't say a fing!" 2D said from a reflective picture frame in the hall, indignant that Murdoc was accusing him.

"Shuh up face-ache." Murdoc turned back to Russle. "What are you hidin' Muds?" Russle said beginning to get angry.

"I ain't hidin' nothin' an 'm not 'appy wif bein' accused of something I didn't even do! Wot eva it is Noodle wants, if it's about somethin' I did, I 'aven't done nothing for the last three days but, drink, smoke, eat, and sleep. Ok?!" He glared at Russle through 2D's eyes. Murdoc was sure acting suspicious, usually if he did something, he'd admit to it not being afraid of what others would think of him. He only denied doing things when they were bad and directed at a certain singer he had taken up residence in. But, Noodle hadn't told Russle anything, all she wanted him to do was get the two down to 2D's room and _try_ not to get in a fight with Murdoc if it was indeed him who was in control. He had no right fighting with the surly bassist and only wanted to do as Noodle asked.

"I don't think it's about anything you've done. So come on and just follow me." Murdoc hesitantly followed the drummer as he walked off towards the car park and eventually 2D's room. When they arrived in the room, Noodle was standing by 2D's large, uncovered mirror. Uh oh.

"Uh, Noodle, love, wot's 'is about?" Murdoc asked as he noticed Russle moving in front of the door, blocking any escape. Noodle scrutinized Murdoc, then 2D in the mirror. "You two have been acting very strange the past few days. And we're both worried. So, whatever happened… We are not leaving until the both of you have talked it through." Noodle sat down next to the mirror, signifying that she definitely was not about to leave. Murdoc looked at 2D's image in the mirror. 2D gave him a pleading look back. Murdoc sighed and rubbed his head. "Fine, fine. But eh…. Couldja…. Maybe jus' wait outside?" Noodle smiled and stood up, "C'mon Russle-san." She took Russle's hand and dragged him out of the room.

Once outside and the door had been shut, the band mates heard Murdoc lock the door. "Uhh, baby girl, is this a good idea? I mean… Murdoc has been able to beat 2D up before…" Russle said slightly uneasy about leaving the two in a locked room together.

"It feel it will be ok Russle-san. Let's just wait and see how it turns out. Where usually I'd think we should have a more active role in a problem, this situation is private and needs to be handled much more delicately and only by the two who are involved. It will be alright, trust me."

Meanwhile, in Stuarts room. The two sat in silence. Neither wanting to be the first to speak. 2D through fear of punishment. Murdoc…. Just didn't want to talk about it. After a time, he sighed. "2D…" The reflection looked to him. "Wot?"

"Look, about the kiss…" Stuart looked at him hopefully. Murdoc had lined up exactly what he wanted to tell 2D. "Tha's all it was." That was not it… 2D's stomach dropped to the floor. So it had meant nothing.

"I was jus sorta outta it tha night. It's no big deal, jus' forget it eva 'appened." Murdoc's mouth continued. Why was he saying these things? He wanted to tell 2D he loved him! That it hadn't meant nothing! He cursed himself for always being so defensive of his feelings. It was his instinct to deny that he felt anything for anyone. Nobody but himself mattered, and he had to do whatever he could to maintain his dignity. All he felt was lust, pride, greed, wrath… Perfect for a sinner like him.

"I…. I… I see." Was all 2D said. "Don't go makin' a big deal about it face-ache." Murdoc shook his head, he couldn't believe he had just said that.

"Why are ya sayin' fings… Ya don't mean?" Murdoc looked up at 2D, he narrowed his eyes angrily. "Wot makes ewe think I don't mean wot I say? I always mean ta say wot I say."

"Ye but… Tha' ain't wot you're finkin'." Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Ye… An' if tha ain't wot 'm thinkin' wot is?" Murdoc raised an eyebrow, smirking at the man in the mirror. 2D swallowed a lump in his throat before answering. "I don't know… I jus' know you're lyin'."

Murdoc grinned foully at him. "Wot makes ye so sure eh?"

"Cause I can feel it… It's me 'ead you're in afta all…" 2D explained. Murdoc chuckled, "You're delusional faggot." The chuckle intensified into a deep throaty laugh. Now Murdoc just felt like fucking with the singers head a bit. He knew it wouldn't solve his current problem that he had indeed lied about his feelings, but sometimes it was better to avoid a problem, wasn't it?

2D frowned and averted his eyes to the ground. Murdoc was a terrific liar, it was working on him. _Wot if 'e really ain't lyin'? Wot if… 'E's jus' makin' it seem like 'e is an 'e's jus tryin' ta fuck wif me… _He released a morbid sigh of defeat. Murdoc chuckled. "Finally come ta ya senses dullard?" He asked. 2D meekly nodded. While Murdoc continued to smirk evilly, his insides were a brew of feelings, hatred for himself, and groping attempts at thinking up ways to make this better later.

In the darkness, it clicked. He grinned to himself. Tonight was going to be fun. 2D noticed the change in attitude almost immediately. "Wot you finkin' about Muhdoc?"

Murdoc rolled his eyes over to the singer. "Nofin' ewe 'ave ta worry about dullard." Really it wasn't Murdoc planned to take care of everything. 2D gave him a suspicious look, he could try to get into Murdoc's consciousness and see what was up, but he would definitely notice and things would end badly. If Murdoc could do so much physical damage to him in under 5 minutes god knows what he could do to Stu's subconscious when he had virtually all the time in the world.

"Don't even think about it." He warned upon catching a snippet of 2D's unprotected thoughts. They both had well learned how to hide their thoughts from each other. Murdoc was obviously better at it considering when he didn't want 2D to know something 2D never heard a strand of thought. Whereas Murdoc always could catch the gist of what 2D was thinking from a single second of dropped concentration. 2D frowned that Murdoc had caught him, he sighed.

"Are ya gonna tell Noods and Russ tha' we worked it out er somefink?" Stu said looking back to Murdoc sitting on the bed. Murdoc scratched underneath his chin thinking. "Uh, yea, I guess. I mean… We 'ave, 'aven't we?" 2D sighed yet again. "Yea, I guess so…"

"Don't think about it too much. It'll be easia tha' way." He stood up and walked to the door. "Now, try ta look 'appy… Or at least not as depressed…" What another fine situation his stupid instincts had messed up. This wasn't the first time it had happened in all honesty, but this time… This time he'd make up for it. For all the times this had happened. He opened the door and smiled down at the guitarist. "All betteh, love." He then looked up to Russle, for fear that Noodle might notice that he was lying. "Stay outta me business." He glared at the drummer to show he was well ready to get into a fight. The drummer snorted. "Well you seem to be better." Murdoc gave a foul smile, how saddening that a smile like that was more common upon 2D's sweet face than an actual happy one. Noodle eyed him suspiciously, she looked past him to the mirror, of course all that was in the mirror was 2D's back. She shrugged, they both did care about each other, maybe this was just how Murdoc acted. She had no reason to believe otherwise, it's not like she'd ever seen Murdoc in a different state of mind other than calculated insanity… Or just complete insanity. During this reflection, she had completely tuned out the two now dueling men above her. She looked up at them, it looked as though they were about a hair's breadth away from throwing punches. Yep, Murdoc was fine. Noodle smiled up at him confidently before taking the drummers hand and trying to pull the two away from each other.

Upon seeing his chance, Murdoc disappeared back into 2D's room, locking the door behind him. He looked to the clock on 2D's bedside desk, it read 4:39. He sighed, still a number of hours left until he could do what he planned. He looked to 2D in the mirror. Stu looked at him, though, he had nothing to say.

--

Urgh, this has been done forever, but summer has that effect on people, ya know, it makes ya lazy, at least it does that to me. I started this during summer school so I was a bit more into working then ;. I know, I know, it wasn't really worth the wait, don't worry though, I have a well planned out next chapter. It shouldn't take nearly half as long to get up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Thanks for the comments btw, sorry I haven't addressed it before now, really they mean a lot :D!!

--

Oh the hours crept by excruciatingly slow for Murdoc. _How much longer?_ His brain would agonize every other passing minute. _How much longer?_ He would look to the clock only to see that five minutes had passed. This was no way for him to be acting. 2D would be sure to notice something was up if he kept this up, he couldn't remember any other time in his life when he had felt this… Was excited the word? Or was anxious? It was a very fluid mix between the two, it was so bad he felt as if he would jump at the smallest of things. It was because of this, that he hadn't been able to bring himself to go beyond the car park in the past three or so hours, for fear of Noodle noticing his rapid mood swings. Near the end of the wait he rolled his eyes "'M becomin' a bird." He chuckled darkly to himself as he scratched Cortez's bird equivalent of a chin. He squawked harshly and pressed into the touch. Murdoc rose one of 2D's eyebrows as he got an idea.

"'M gonna 'ave ta try tha' latah." He concluded scratching Cortez's feathered chin and relaxed back in the chair he was sitting in. He sighed, this was so annoying. He stood and walked over to one of the many reflective surfaces he had covered in his Winnebago. He uncovered the tarnished faucet and looked at his image in it. 2D raised his eyebrow at him. "Wot?"

"'Ave fun." Next second Murdoc was gone leaving 2D in charge. Usually time passed faster while in the recesses of 2D's head, probably because the dullard had absolutely no concept of time. And that seemed to dull Murdoc's own sense of time.

2D looked around the Winnebago confused. Murdoc had seemed aggravated by something when he relinquished their body, but by the face he was making in the sink faucet, he was in no mood to talk about what was bothering him. Stu sighed and left the Winnie, he was still very depressed about earlier. Murdoc was his best mate, and it was quite clear to him that that was all he was ever going to be. Just a friend… A friend that he happened to share the same body with. _Does tha' make me me own best mate?_ He wondered, completely forgetting all about his previous train of thought. Ah, the bliss that is idiocy.

At least the next two hours passed relatively faster than the previous three. Where three hours had felt like eight, the last two had felt like scarcely one. Maybe that was how 2D was capable of working for hours on end without stopping, he just wasn't aware of how long anything was. Murdoc chuckled in the back of Stu's head at the easily perverted thought. "Wot?" 2D asked his mirror image that was cast on a particularly shiny table nearby. Murdoc had made it a rule that all usually shined surfaces were to be left dusty during this time, but, as usual, Russle hadn't listened.

"Nofin'." Murdoc chuckled again. 2D frowned and turned back to his keyboard. He began to play out an upbeat melody. It was high and racy, just as the melody hit its high point, 2D shifted to the complete opposite side of the keyboard and played a deep depressing tune.

Murdoc raised an eyebrow at the song. Noticing that 2D now was writing down the notes for it on a nearby pad of paper. It seemed to Murdoc, that whenever 2D had a chance, he would always come down here to the studio desk room and keep continuing snippets of some great composition. Only reason he had to go on that it was a continuation was that 2D had been using the same note pad.

"Stu?" Murdoc asked for 2D's attention. 2D turned to look at him, since when did Murdoc refer to him as anything other than 'dullard', 'face-ache', or '2D'? He must be fooling with his head again. "Wot?" 2D answered as his fingers beginning to move over the keys once again, the tune was still depressing, though, it was lighter than before.

"'Ow does 'is thing star' out?" The bassist asked about the piece. 2D looked at him questioningly. "Why do ya care?" The piece kept on becoming more and more light hearted. 2D paused and wrote the notes down. "Cause I jus' do! Do I honestly need a reason ta get an answer?!" Stuart shook his head and turned back to his keyboard. He could've asked a bit nicer anyway.

"C'mon Stu. I wanna 'ear it." What was with the tone Murdoc was using? 2D knew he had heard it earlier, somewhere… _Oh…_ He realized. He sighed and gave in, flipping back a few pages to the first one. "It don't 'ave a name yet." He felt needed to be added, he poised his fingers over the keys. Thundering footsteps into the room sent a jolt of intense irritation through him. His eyes narrowed angrily down at his keyboard as he looked over his shoulder and smiled at Russle in spite of himself. "'Ello Russ." Murdoc, meanwhile, was still intensely irritated and wasn't about to roll over as 2D had just done. "Get out fat-arse!"

"Hey D…. Murdoc." The first said in kindness, the second, contempt. "Still working on that same composition D?" Russle asked.

"Yea, I fink it's goin' rathah well." He smiled at Russle before turning back to his keyboard. "I was jus' about ta play some of it for Muhdoc 'ere. Wanna listen too ya can." He added sweetly.

"Sure D." Russle sat his rather portly frame down in one of the swivel chairs nearby and laced his fingers into one another. Murdoc ground 2D's mirror image teeth in annoyance. _Fuckin' faggot._ He growled in his head. His thoughts of possible ways to get Russle out of the room disappeared once 2D started playing. The notes were all deep, depressing and very drawn out in the beginning. As the song progressed Murdoc could easily guess what the piece was about. The moments where the notes rose and fell, where they almost seemed painful to listen to, where they were unbearably happy and excited… This was how 2D was expressing his feelings about his recent up and down relationship the bassist. It nearly hurt when he saw the angry face 2D was making when it hit a very low, but still very fast part, he pounded each key as if it were a bullet from a gun. Murdoc was vaguely reminded of his last bout of beating the singer around his room. Why had he done that again?

The song continued on, at first it was rather muted, it sounded a bit to Murdoc as if it was from suspense film, the occasional hard press upon the keys reminding him of a thunder clap. It sped up again, Murdoc had to hold in a snigger as 2D pounded the keys in something reminiscent of the famous instrumental line from _Psycho. _The song muted again, it continued on in a decently light hearted melody. It dipped slightly not a lot but enough to signify that something had indeed changed. It slowly became higher until it seemed like a lullaby. 2D now had a soft smile on his face as his fingers daintily stroked the keys, this did not escape Murdoc's notice.

By the end, or at least where 2D had written to, Russle looked confused, Murdoc, hiding his emotions once again, looked indifferent. "That was…. Uh… Interesting D." Russle said lightly clapping his hands.

"Needs work face-ache." Was all Murdoc said in his practiced, emotionless voice. "Fanks Russ." He smiled. He turned to Murdoc. "Yea, I know it does. It's not done yet." That was the most indifferent Murdoc had ever seen 2D. It surprised him quite a bit just how complete it was.

"Well. I'm off to bed. Neither of you stay up too much longer. Night." Russle stood and left the room. Murdoc wanted to growl a few things after him but resisted.

"I fink I should go ta bed too Muds." 2D turned off his keyboard and stood. Murdoc realized that once 2D got back to his room, it would be do or die. Obviously he only had one real choice considering he already was dead.

2D took off his pants and shirt, tossing them in his 'dirty' pile. He sighed hopelessly. _Wot's the point in all o' 'is?_ He covered his close to tearing eyes with a spindly fingered hand. His other hand groped for the pills that were usually kept upon one of his bedside desks Finding what it wanted, he brought his other hand down from his face, reflexively shook two pills into it and downed them dry. He sighed again, trying his best to shove these horrible thoughts from his head. _Take a few more, c'mon. They can only 'elp ya._ He looked despairingly at the still open bottle in his hand. He shook six more out into his hand and prepared to swallow them. He clenched a fist around the white saviors. "Fuck 'is." He threw the pill bottle across the room, along with the pills in hand and glared hatefully at them as they scattered about the floor after glancing off the wall. He sighed and flopped back on his bed. He was tired, so very, depressingly, unbearably tired. He felt something cold brush against one of his knees. He shot up.

"'Ey 'ere Stu." Murdoc's ghostly figure grinned at him. 2D gulped at that look. He scrambled backward on his bed as Murdoc leaned in over him. Or rather, he tried, Murdoc had a firm grip on both his knees and was keeping him in place. "Muds?! Leggo!" 2D squirmed, trying to distance his face from Murdoc's. He felt something freezing grip uncomfortably close to his manhood on his inner thigh, distracting him long enough to stop squirming. In that instant, Murdoc closed the distance between them. However, instead of drawing back or disappearing the next second, he aggressively kissed down on the younger male beneath him. Forcing 2D to open his mouth to him, practically choking the singer with his inhumanly long and cold tongue. Murdoc could feel 2D pushing back on him, trying to get him to stop. Murdoc might not have had to breathe anymore, but 2D still did.

Eventually, 2D managed to fling his face away from the onslaught and took in a deep, needed breath. He returned to Murdoc a second later, looking angrier than a hornet. "Why do ya keep doin' tha'?!" He yelled in Murdoc's face. Murdoc drew back, confused by 2D's attitude. "Do ya 'ave any idear wot ya do ta me every time ya do tha'?!" Murdoc raised an eyebrow. "Ya make me fink ya actually give a shit about me! Stoppit!" He yelled turning away from the freezing bassist. 2D released a surprised yelp when he felt an icy hand upon his member. "Muhdoc!" He turned back, only to meet the bassist's cold, chapped lips again. However, instead of forcing his way in, Murdoc ran his tongue over 2D's lower lip, asking this time. He gently fondled him as he lavished his face with kisses. After a time that seemed like an eternity. 2D opened his mouth and allowed Murdoc to fill it. Their tongues collided, one, overly excited and dominant, the other, still very hesitant and yielding. In truth, 2D still didn't believe Murdoc cared a wit about him. He merely went with it to avoid a possible beating. His boxers felt uncomfortably tight, Murdoc's hands, despite being very cold, felt wonderful. It soon became known to 2D that Murdoc's pants weren't exactly fitting correctly either. Murdoc pulled at 2D's boxers as he whispered into his ear "I mean every bit o' 'is." 2D could feel Murdoc's coldness slip away slowly as it was replaced by a burning sexual heat.

Things escalated quickly from there, before either of them knew it, their bodies were drumming a beat, Murdoc and 2D's voices harmonized and all they could hear was their own soundtrack. 2D looked positively beautiful beneath him, Murdoc thought. The way his blue hair fell around his pleasured face, how their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together. Oh, it just made him want to… It all rose to a beautifully loud crescendo not long after. 2D's fingers dug into the sheets of the bed, even after his hands began to cramp he still didn't let go. He was too afraid he would be lost forever in the abyss that now surrounded Murdoc and him.

Through his labored and pleasured pants, Murdoc prayed to whatever godly body would care to listen to him that neither Noodle or Russle could hear them. "Muhdoc!" 2D yelled at the top of his lungs as he came into Murdoc's burning hand. 2D's orgasm triggered Murdoc's own release, an animalistic roar of extreme pleasure escaped from Murdoc as burning hot semen was released into the singer.

He collapsed a moment later on top of 2D, lavishing his face with kisses and running his hands repetitively through his hair, as if to make sure he was still there. 2D turned to look at the exhausted man. He smiled softly as he dared let the three word phrase slip from his lips. "I love you."

Murdoc's response was more than what 2D had been expecting, in truth, he had expected none, so any at all was a lot more than what he had been expecting. Murdoc kissed Stuart deeply and slowly, savoring every aspect of his mouth. He tasted like butterscotch and cigarettes. As nasty as that might sound to the average human, to him, it was the most orgasmic thing he had ever tasted in his life, or unlife as he had regretfully never actually tasted it during life.

Murdoc slowly drew himself out from Stuart, leaving Stu with an uncomfortable feeling of emptiness, even more so as the cum seeped from between his thighs to the already sweat drenched sheets below. Murdoc took this time to notice that this was the first time, that he as a spirit himself and not as Stuart Pot, felt tired since he died. He felt exhausted to put it as it was in fact. He couldn't help but let his eyes flutter shut, the last image in his mind was Stuart in his arms.

Noodle woke the next morning and walked down to the kitchen to find Russle making breakfast. "Morning Noodle." Russle said as he flipped a pancake over in the pan. "Morning Russle-san." She had an issue she wanted to bring to light with Russle. "Did you have trouble sleeping last night?" Russle looked to her. "Nope, none at all. Why?"

"Well… I just felt like something was off. I don't know what. Maybe it was just my senses acting up or something. Do you want me to get 2D-kun and Murdoc-san?" Russle considered for a moment. "Nah, let 'em sleep." In 2D's case, he wanted him to get more sleep since he seemed so down last night. The other half of it was, he didn't want to deal with Murdoc that morning. He'd had a good night's sleep and didn't need the ornery ghost ruining his morning.

2D opened his eyes tiredly. It took only a moment for last nights events to come flooding into his head. Had that all really happened? He rolled slightly to see Murdoc's form asleep next to him. Also to feel a horrible pain in his back and rear area. He gasped at the unexpected pain before relaxing. Yep, it had happened alright. But did any of it mean anything to Murdoc at all? As this question popped up it was quickly answered by Murdoc's statement last night 'I mean every bit 'o 'is.' Was it true? Or was Murdoc lying? He was a terrific liar after all.

2D smiled at the sleeping man next to him. He might not have been the most beautiful man he had seen sleeping, by far no. There was just something about Murdoc when he was asleep. The way he just was, the only word 2D's brain could supply for it was 'beautiful'. He leaned his face in closer to Murdoc's, only to meet a tired red eye when he came within nose touching distance. "Wot, faggot?" Murdoc growled, that's right, he wasn't a morning person was he?

_Faggot?! _2D thought in horror, if he still called him that it obviously had meant nothing. His despair obviously showed on his face. "Wot's the mattah?" Murdoc sat up and yawned. "Wot's wif the look Stu?" He scratched his head and yawned again, wider.

"Nofin'." He swung his legs from the bed and stood. He sighed as he began to walk to his pile of clean clothes to put something on. Problem was, he was tripped as soon as he was out of bed and had a nice make out session with his floor. Stu rolled over on his back and stared up at the bassist that was on his knees leaning over him. He propped himself up on his elbows and gulped. "Ewe ain't goin' nowhere till ya tell me wot yer problem is." Murdoc's brow furrowed as he leaned into 2D's face.

2D could feel himself break out into a cold sweat, which was only intensified by the spirit above him. Come to think of it, Murdoc now seemed to be sapping heat from the air as the black aura that usually enveloped him flared out. Stu averted his eyes to his mirror, how was he supposed to talk to Murdoc when he seemed to be deliberately scaring him speechless?

"'Ey. Lookit me." Murdoc gently pushed 2D's face back, forcing him to make eye contact with him. "Wot's the mattah?" 2D smiled softly at the man. The tone he was using, the gentle touch, that look in his eyes… Yeah, Murdoc was a perfect liar.

"I love ya." He looked away from Murdoc still smiling. "Was tha' all ewe 'ad ta say?" Murdoc sounded slightly angry that 2D had made him worry for no reason at all. Stu jumped slightly at the anger in his voice, not quite comprehending which part of this he was angry about. _'E was fine wif it last night!!_

"Lucky fer ewe, I love ya too." Murdoc leaned in and lightly kissed the singer before standing, or attempting to stand anyway, he was stopped by 2D's needy fingers digging into his back. He looked down at him and raised an eyebrow at him. "Wot?"

Stu made a pitiful face and tugged down on Murdoc's back again. After a moment, Murdoc obliged the younger man and leaned into another kiss. It didn't take long for the kiss to turn sultry and hot, Murdoc ground his bare hips down on 2D's. Murdoc drew back from the kiss and grinned evilly down at 2D. "S'all fer now love." He stood , ignoring the wood between his legs.

2D made a whining noise as Murdoc left him. "You're mean…." He simply stated. "Yea, life's a bitch…" He mumbled something to himself that 2D didn't quite catch. He couldn't help but smile at the still aroused man standing in the middle of his room. What made it even funnier was that he looked confused about something.

"Wot're ya lookin' for Muds?" 2D stood, finding it hard to do so comfortably with his erection. "Uuh… Me clothes… I can't remembah wot I did wif 'em… Actually… I can't remembah takin' 'em off eithah…"

"Uh… Well… Ya didn't… They jus' sorta uh… Disappeared…" Murdoc rolled his eyes over to 2D. "They wot?"

"They, ya know, disappeared. I fought ya knew." 2D sounded nervous again and it was getting to Murdoc. Did he really think he was going to get angry at him for having trouble explaining something that wasn't explainable? Now that Murdoc thought about it, he had gotten angry at Stu for just that over a dozen times. Well, not so much his inability to explain it as just that cute stuttering thing he did when he got nervous.

Now back to his clothing problem… It sort of did make sense that when he didn't want his clothes that they would disappear. After all, his clothing wasn't actually made of physical materials. He thought of himself wearing his usual grey sweater and jeans, finding it an odd sensation as they shifted onto his body. 2D sat on the bed and blinked… Well he was a ghost… Another thought crossed Murdoc's mind, Satan help him if he ever thought of himself wearing something ridiculous, of course, then again, 2D was the only one that could see him.

"Love, I suggest ewe get dressed b'for 'm forced ta do something about tha'." Murdoc said turning around and looking at 2D's still standing erection. 2D blushed and looked away from him. "It's your fault." He stuttered.

"Actually it's yers fer lookin' the way ya do." There that phrase was again, what did he mean by it? 2D's train of thought was interrupted by Murdoc standing over him. He looked up at him, still blushing.

"Ewe bettah eat." Murdoc kissed him and disappeared back into 2D's empty head. 2D's stomach growled loudly. Last night he hadn't felt like eating anything and Murdoc hadn't either so their body had never eaten anything and thus where their stomach was felt like a huge pot hole. Stu pulled himself to his feet and got dressed, the whole time he couldn't help but smile. Murdoc loved him! There still was a vague chance that it was a lie, yes. But if 2D didn't have a little faith in something this whole thing was going to get fucked up before it even had a chance to take off. He hummed happily to himself as he left his room and headed up to the kitchen.

Russle and Noodle were enjoying their large stacks of pancakes when 2D arrived in the room. Noodle had to do a double take at 2D's face. He was smiling, smiling so happily his face was practically glowing! "Morning 2D-kun." She smiled to him, happy that something was obviously going right in the singers life.

"Morn'in Noods. Morn'in Russ." He saw the huge pile of pancakes sitting on the counter and took it back to the table. He picked up the jug of syrup sitting by Russle's plate and dumped it on his stack before picking up his knife and fork.

"Uh, hey, D, you seem happy about something this morning." Russle was happy too that something had the singer off his recent bout of depression. "Did you and Murdoc _actually _make peace yesterday?" Russle, truth be told, hadn't believed for a moment that the two actually had talked through their problems. Perhaps he should start giving the bassist a bit more credit.

"Yea, 'e sorta surprised me last night. 'E--" 2D was cut off by a cough coming from the reflective surface that was the hanging lamp above their head. Russle looked up. "Do you have something you'd like to add Muds?" The image glared down at him. "No? Then keep your mouth shut." Russle returned his attention to the man that was now wolfing down his pancakes. He smiled at him, everything was, at least for the moment, perfect.

--

Mnn… truth be told I didn't really know how to end this chapter and no its not the end of the story, that would just be lame. There's plenty more to come. I hope you liked it :D!! Comments always loved!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, yay! I've been busy recently making plans to go to Matsuricon at the end of the month, school is starting up too around that same time. And for all the comments, you people know who you are :3 ILY!!

--

The week dragged on. During the day it seemed 2D wasn't allowed to speak at all, whenever he tried to tell Russ anything, Murdoc always found someway to distract him from the subject. The only thing 2D could say about the week that had been good were the nights. Each night they would do something different. Murdoc was obviously determined to make their sex anything but repetitive. Once Murdoc even ambushed 2D in the middle of washing his hair, that was the night 2D learned that Murdoc's sharp teeth could be very surprisingly gentle.

"Uh… Muhdoc, is tha' a good idear?" 2D had whined when Murdoc got down on his knees and placed his hands on Stu's hips. Murdoc had grinned devilishly up at him before taking 2D's entire length into his mouth and throat. Stuart moaned an entire two octaves higher as Murdoc's tongue had began its work. His hips bucked, producing a choked growl from Murdoc below, also inviting Murdoc's nails to bury themselves painfully in his hips in warning not to do it again.

2D swiftly wound his fingers into Murdoc's wet hair and used him as a grip to stay standing. In the end however, he ended up slumped, shuddering over Murdoc's kneeling body.

"Didja like it faggot?" Murdoc chuckled throatily, his arms up around 2D's lower back so he wouldn't fall off. 2D gave no verbal answer, he was too busy panting. Instead, he gripped himself harder to Murdoc and nuzzled his face into Murdoc's back. Murdoc smiled and shifted Stuart to his shoulder. He stood and had taken the singer back to his room where the two had continued to decorate 2D's bed for another two or so hours before they both fell asleep. 2D couldn't imagine why Murdoc was in constant bad mood during the day. _It's Muhdoc…_

One morning, 2D retreated back to his room at Murdoc's request after finishing breakfast. He sat down on the edge of his bed and faced the bassist in the mirror. "Wot issit Muhdoc?"

"Ewe were goin' ta tell 'em, again, weren't ya?" Murdoc said annoyed. 2D looked away in mistrust. He thought for a moment. _Would it really mattah if 'ey knew? 'Ey already knew 'ow I feel…_ Murdoc blinked at him in the mirror, catching the thought.

"Ewe told 'em?" Murdoc said attempting to keep his tone under control. 2D panicked. "Well, uh… Only Russ! An-an-an-an it's not like 'e would tell anaone ya know?! An--"

"Stop talkin…" Murdoc cut him off. "Listen… If Russ knows… 'E won't evah lemme live it down, savvy? An about Noodle… She's still young."

"She ain't a li'l girl anamore Muhdoc…" 2D looked away, afraid of how Murdoc was looking at him. "An… About Russ…. Uhm… I fink, uh…" There were so many things 2D wanted to say, but if one thing didn't get in his way of being able to say it something else did. He sighed.

"Wot do ewe 'fink' eh?" Murdoc said mockingly, rolling his eyes. 2D swallowed before talking. "I fink… Tha… It's, well… Ya are… Uh…"

"Spit it out face-ache!!"

"I fink ya are ashamed o' me." Murdoc seemed taken aback. He blinked incredulously at the young singer upon the bed. "'M a bit slow, not retarded." He continued. "If ya don't even wanna tell our friends, then the way I sees it, yea, ya are ashamed o' me. If ya was still alive an ya didn't wanna tell other people… Like fans 'n stuff, I wouldn't mind. Buh, not tellin' Russ 'r Noodle… Well… 'Is nonsense 'as been goin' on fer the entire week now an 'm sick of it."

Murdoc stared at 2D. "'M not ashamed of ewe Stu."

"'En why don't ya wanna tell Russ 'r Noodle? Eh?" 2D did his best to look stern, but looking as such wasn't exactly his strong suit. "B'cause…" Murdoc searched for an answer, the only thing he came up with time and time again was, _My pride…_ 2D watched Murdoc's face as it traveled from pensive, to realization, to anger, he winced as the latter face was turned upon him. He sighed with relief and curiosity as the face softened to one of tiredness. "D… 'Ow 'bout we se'll fer a compromise, ye?"

"'M always lisnin' Muhdoc." 2D replied curiously. "Alright… Lookit 'ere. 'Ow bout we let 'em find out on 'eir own?"

"Wouldn't it jus be easiah ta jus tell 'em though?"

"Stu." Murdoc began to sound angry again. "We ain't gonna tell 'em, we're gonna let 'em find out on 'eir own, gotit?" 2D nodded reluctantly. As he did, it occurred to him, _'Ow 'ey gonna find out when 'm the only person tha' c'n see 'im? _2D could swear he could see Murdoc smirk for about a half second from the corner of his eye. He ignored it, no reason to make Murdoc angry by questioning his intentions.

Life carried on, well for most of the band mates anyway. Murdoc seemed to take every opportunity he could to talk to 2D whenever Russle was in the room. Russle always thought it an attempt to annoy him in someway, or perhaps trying to avoid a confrontation he couldn't win. He could pick up though, something _was_ strange between the two. The way 2D always appeared to be blushing when Murdoc said something too low for Russle to hear or that extremely childish sounding laugh he always seemed to have when Murdoc made some form of perverted or gay joke. 2D aside, Murdoc was acting weird as well. Murdoc wasn't insulting 2D half as much as he usually would in a given day. Sure, yes, if the singer did do something that everyone could agree was stupid then Murdoc was always as quick as he usually was to throw a caustic comment at him. The general lack of insults and bad will around Kong had Russle on edge.

There was a loud single knock at Noodle's door the evening of the second day. Noodle called from her spot at her computer desk, "It's open Russle-san." Russle opened the door and stepped into the room. He seemed troubled by something as he walked over and took a spot on Noodle's bed.

"Noodle, I want to talk to ya about something." Russle started. Noodle spun around in her computer chair to face him. "Nan desu ka?" When she received a confused look from Russle, she translated for her herself. "What is it?"

"Oh, well. Have ya noticed anything weird about D and Muds recently?" Noodle chuckled, again earning a confused look from the drummer. "When have things not been weird since Murdoc-san reappeared?" She said still chuckling.

"Ya do have a point. So lemme rephrase that. Have ya noticed them actin' weird towards each other at all?" Noodle leaned back in her chair. "Yes."

"Do ya think that they…"

"I don't know. 2D-kun may be a fairly easy to read individual, but Murdoc-san is not. Remember during the "El Manana" incident?"

"Yes, of course I do." _At least the stakes ain't as high this time._ Russle said reflecting upon the shooting of the video.

"And surely you know that means we can't assume anything. And if I know Murdoc-san, he won't simply _tell_ us the answer to this question."

"So, hypothetical question for a moment, if we go with the wild assumption that they are together… And skipping past how physical problems would work out. What do ya think of it?" Noodle closed her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them, she said, "Like I said before Russle-san, I think before we can assume _anything_ about them at all, we need more proof first. It could simply be they have come to an understanding in the past few weeks and really are just friends. If we accused them of being together and in actuality they weren't who knows how Murdoc-san would react. We could go far enough to guess that he would not only resent both of us even more than he already does, but he would do the same to 2D-kun. Do you really want him to act the way he used to towards him?" Russle shook his head in agreement externally. In the back of his brain however, _It would give this whole mess _some_ feeling of normalcy…_

"How do ya think we are gonna go about gettin' a better insight on their relationship?" Noodle thought for a moment. "Don't bug them about it. More will come in time, all we have to do is watch. I have a feeling all of what Murdoc-san is doing is purposeful. Whether to help us see they _are _in a relationship and things have changed or to confuse us and confuse 2D-kun for his own amusement. Which it is, I still say it's too early to tell." She looked over at Russle with a raised brow.

"So, for now at least, we are watching and waiting?" Noodle nodded and then smiled to him. "Is that all you came in here for tonight Russle-san?"

"Yes, baby girl." Russle smiled back to her and stood. "Don't stay up too late ok?"

"Don't worry, I won't."

"G'night." With that Russle left Noodle's room.

--

I AM SO SORRY D: TERRIBLY UNBEARIBLY SORRY! It's so short for such a long wait. Really with the whole vacation thing and the school starting up ive been forgetting to post it, le'sigh. Anyway, sorry for the long wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Uhm… I'd be much happy if you didn't shoot me for this… I know it's been a long time DX plz forgive me! School has been the biggest thing in my life for awhile now and exams are coming up soon (almost directly after break) so I'm kinda takin a risk here. But oh, well, this is just the thing I need to calm down. I encourage you to leave comments as always, and also as always, I love all of you who have stuck by me through my extended absence :)

_---_

Murdoc rolled over in the bed, Stu was still slumbering next to him._'E looks even stupideh when 'e's asleep… _He sighed to himself a moment later. _Why is 'at so attrac'tive on 'im?_ He ran his greeny unkempt hands through his oily black hair and sat up. Now that it occurred to him… He was a ghost wasn't he? He could interact with inanimate things, such things existed within both planes and hence could be touched in both. Living and dead things, existed behind the barriers between the planes. Something dead could use an inanimate object to hurt a living thing, but could not hurt it directly unless it was a full possession… 2D was the only exception to this rule… Murdoc couldn't really help but wonder why… Anyway, he _was_ here for scaring people, wasn't he?

He looked down at the man again and couldn't suppress the smile that twitched at the corners of his mouth. _Ewe're so dumb spiritual law doesn't apply ta ya._ He somewhat thought it strange that Noodle couldn't see him while 2D could, he waved off the questions, they had a time and a place. Their time and place was definitely _not _6:57 AM in Stuart's bed. He yawned widely before swinging his legs out of the bed and standing. He had grown accustomed to the strange sensation of shifting his clothes, the sensation was about the same as shifting his whole shape, but in that case, the feeling was felt throughout the being. In the case of clothes, it was only the surface that held the uncomfortable and unexplainable feeling.

He remembered last night, before he or Stu fell asleep and they were just laying there together. Stu had asked him "Wot'sit loik? Ta do tha' whole switchin' clothin' fing?"

"Loike an itch ye can't scratch." He mumbled his answer absently to himself and scratched his arm.

Stuart turned over in bed at the noise and feeling the lack of a mass next to him in the bed. Murdoc didn't seem to notice, he seemed to have been stuck between two decisions and was debating each of them in his head. After a moment he turned toward the door and started to head up.

"Muhdoc?" He moaned, unable to sit up due to the pains in his lower back and rump. The bassist stopped halfway up the first step and looked back.

"Mornin' face-ache."

"'Ere ya goin'?" Murdoc tightened his right hand into a fist. Why was he getting angry about this? It was a perfectly logical question and it's not like he had told Stuart _everything_ about what his requirements while on Earth were. He looked over his shoulder to the blue-haired man who had since recoiled at the sight of Murdoc's dreadful aura. "Wo-wot ya angry 'bout now?" He whimpered, inching towards the other side of the bed.

"Who says 'm angry?" He sure sounded angry…

"Uhm, euh… Well…" Murdoc's brow furrowed, now he was getting annoyed. What was that one Satanist commandment? If one is annoying to you destroy him? Yeah, that sounded about right. He sighed in frustration realizing that really would get him no where he hadn't already been with the singer.

"'M noh angry Stu. Buh ewe'r annoyin' me now." He turned his back to him and trudged the rest of the way up the stairs.

2D couldn't help but look after Murdoc as he headed up the stairs. Why was he in such a bad mood this morning? Had he not enjoyed last night? Or was it simply because he, being Murdoc, didn't like the mornings? 2D was willing to go with the latter as it was less depressing to him.

It had been about two months since the surly bassist's return, to be exact it had been sixty-three days. 2D had been counting. Even after such a time, and even after knowing the bassist for a hell of a lot longer before now, he couldn't help but fantasize about him whenever he left his presence. Lucky for Stu Murdoc _was_ inside his mind most of the hours of the day. It was these rare times when Murdoc was not with him did Stu's brain really love to entertain him. He sighed softly and leaned his face on his hand.

Meanwhile, Murdoc had mischief on his mind. That and ringing up his otherworldly lawyer about how his work was going. He figured he'd better get the more inane of the two done first. He walked into the bathroom and found himself a mirror. He wasn't at all surprised to find his reflection to be a little more than a sickly, green glow. Apparently, he was supposed to give a report at the end of every month. He had been yelled at last month for not doing so. _Bloody bastards didn' even tell me I 'ad to._ He grumbled internally as he leaned on the rim of the sink. He glared up at the mirror as he tried to remember exactly what he was supposed to do with this stupid thing. After awhile, he turned the hot water handle from the sink on to full force, he rested back as the steam fogged up the mirror.

He took a callused finger and drew the numbers 620-97-845 in the steam and waited. After a moment, the reflective surface blurred until it was no longer reflecting the bathroom at all. He was met by the image of a dull blonde-haired man with silver-grey eyes, wearing a black formal shirt and black tie. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and looked rather tired. The image shook a little, most likely he had picked up the mirror he was using.

"Hello, sir, what can I do for you?" Another American demon! Murdoc made a growling noise in the back of his throat, frustrated. The blonde haired demon raised an eyebrow at him. "Begging your pardon, sir. But I don't believe we've ever spoken before." The blonde-haired one exhaled a puff of smoke from his nose. Murdoc growled again at this realization, he'd used the wrong number. "Have you perhaps called the wrong number?"

"No, wha'eva gave ya tha' idea mor'n?" The demon did not appear at all fazed by Murdoc's less than savory attitude. He simply inhaled again and exhaled another puff of smoke.

"Is there someone in particular I can connect you to? I can do a quick check. You _were_ looking for someone near Belpre Kansas correct?"

"What? Kansas? Why th' fuck would I be lookin' fer someone in Kansas?!" The demon still seemed more tired than annoyed, he must've had the patients of a saint.

"I don't know sir. Am I correct in saying that you are from the British Isles?"

"Nah, I jus' always love ta imitate a Brit."

"Well, just because you are from there doesn't really mean that you're going to be assigned to a demon within the country. Hell's processing network is rather strange in set up as I'm sure you're aware of. Anyway, what is the name of your processor?"

"I dunno 'is fuckin' name!"

"Well I'm sorry, I can't help you then."

"Are all ewe 'Merican's 'is incompetent?" The demon sarcastically raised his brow line, his cigarette was burning at the filter, he didn't really seem to care. Despite the lack of smoke to inhale, the demon exhaled a long stream of black smoke.

"Sir, if you can't even remember your own processor's name then I believe it is **you** who is the incompetent one. However, I can tell you're still new to all this shit. So simply tell me what your processor looks like and I will see what I can do." He _did_ have the patients of a saint, what was he doing as a demon? The demon's profound inability to become truly irritated about anything Murdoc said annoyed the hell out of him.

"Woy would I-"

"Sir, do you want help or not?" The demon cut him off and stubbed out the burning filter.

_Noh from ewe ya queer!_ Murdoc grumbled to himself and ground his teeth in frustration.

"Obviously not… Well, good luck sir, I hope you have fun being fucked over." The surface of the mirror blurred again and there the bassist was staring at the image of the bathroom again.

"Th' bloody bastard hung up on me!"

"Muhdoc, 'ave ya jus' been yellin' at th' mirra 'is 'ole time?"

"Shuh up faggot!" 2D yelped and took a step back. Murdoc growled in the back of his throat and rubbed his face. "'M really pissed off righ' now 2D. Leh's jus' say it's noh in yer bes' int'rest ta stick 'round, savvy?" 2D swallowed, he knew that tone anywhere, it was the one that hissed into your ear "you're going to be reduced to a smear on the floor if you don't leave now".

"Buh, uhm…"

"Face-aaaache…" Murdoc growled, balling his hands up into fists. 2D slowly backed up towards the door and pressed his back to it while groping for the handle.

"Jus' geh out already!!!" Murdoc roared in an awful demonic double timbre. 2D spun around and flung the door open, bolting out into the corridor. _C'n still puh th' fear o' Satan in 'im._ Murdoc smirked to himself and turned back to the mirror, 2D had improved his mood and now it was time to channel it into something productive… He chuckled lowly in the back of his throat and turned away from the mirror, heading for the exit of the bathrooms. _Time fer some actual fun._

"Aw c'mon man!" Russle had just now come across the mess 2D and Murdoc had left in the studio kitchen the night before. He and Noodle _still_ had not come to a conclusive answer as to whether the two really were doing things together or not and had since decided the only way they would be able to get such an answer would be to catch them in the act… Although, this was not a very pleasing idea at all… When Noodle proposed it, it left Russle with nightmares that night. This, to Russle anyway, seemed more like a crime scene. There was blood smeared on the couch and all manner of objects on the floor. "I swear I'm killin' Muds the moment I get the chance." Russle ground his teeth and began the task of cleaning up the mess.

Thunk!

"Ow!" Russle stood back up rubbing his abused cranium. "What the hell was that?" He looked around for what had hit him. A soup can… He picked up the can and examined it. It was just a regular soup can. "Hmmm…" He looked up to the open cupboard and just decided that it had fallen from there… Although, it had hit him at the completely wrong angle to have been from that… He looked around the room again.

"I _told_ D to lock the goddamn doors at night! Damn demons." He made his way around the grouping of three rooms. Inspecting the desk room first and then the guitar room.

Thud!

"Dammit!" He grumbled sitting back on his knees after tripping over a microphone stand. "Today either isn't my day or there is some blasted demon in this house!" A drumstick collided with the side of his head. He reached up and rubbed his temple, he growled to himself and stood up, correcting the mic stand as he did. He gave the room a cursory inspection before turning around and slamming his face into the closed door. "When the… GRAAAH!!" He grabbed the handle and wrenched the door open without turning the knob. He then surveyed the damage to the door… Not only had he successfully removed the handle from the door but had also broken the wood framing around the latch… Perfect.

"… Someone's fuckin' with me." He could've swore at that moment there was a throaty laugh somewhere in the studio kitchen. If there was an owner, or even if it had a source at all, it was not to be seen. He looked back down at the mess and seriously considered cleaning it up again… _Nah, don't do that man, that's what it _wants_ you ta do…_ However, the mess was just begging to be cleaned up and it was annoying the ever-livin' out of him. He vowed to fix the door later and picked up the blood stained pillows, being slow and deliberate in all his movements. All the while being careful to watch _everything_ he could at once. It was at this time, a salsa bottle chose to break itself over Russle's head.

"Woah!" He fell forward and ate the wonderful grey carpeting, holding his head. _What the hell was that?_ He rolled onto his back, glass from the broken bottle dug into his back and further soaked him in Pace. "Ugh…" He rubbed his head, how many things could one demon find to whack him in the head with in one room? _More like two rooms…_ He reminded himself.

"I need a shower." He stood up and looked down at the new mess staining the floor. He sighed and picked up the pillows again. Happy that no object connected with his head again.

"Ah…" Russle sighed as he washed the glass out of his back and cleaned the salsa off his shining, if not slightly dented head. _Somebody's fuckin' with me today… I just know it…_ After making sure everything was all nice and squeaky clean he stepped out of the shower and looked for his towel… Which was… Nowhere to be seen… However, there was a nice pair of Noodle's underwear with a rainbow on the front… In that instant, it all clicked. "Murdoc!!"

"So, how, are your haunting hours going Mr. Niccals?" The demon on the other side of the mirror asked as he put his music magazine down.

"'Is all goin' quite smashingly if I do say so meself." Messing with Russle when he could do nothing _and_ when he was completely clueless about it was always fun and would put _anyone_ in a good mood.

"Oh, good then. Have you given any thought as to what kind of demon you wish to become?" Murdoc raised an eyebrow at this, he could choose? "Ah, I see the look on your face. In the end it's left up to Satan who becomes what. But, if you have a species in mind he usually grants it, being a busy man and all, it makes things easier." The demon fixed his red tie as it appeared to be too tight on him.

"Do I get ta pick anna one I want?" Creatures like incubi, Mammon, Lucifer, Berith, Gressil, Sonneillon, and Amon were all very appealing to him, and the chance to become like anyone of them were all dreadfully tantalizing… _Stuart though…_ What of him? What he do when Murdoc's time was up? What would _he_ do without Stu? He frowned slightly, not enough for the demon to notice however.

"Yes, pretty much. Well, I'll give you some time to think about choices. You still have about three months left. Long time ya know? Anyway, talk to you next update." With that, the mirror blurred, leaving Murdoc standing dreadfully alone in the bathrooms of Kong. _Wot am I goin' ta do?_


End file.
